Punto de Inflexión
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Bra Vegeta Briefs vive enamorada de Goten, el cual no le hace caso porque tiene novia: Paresu. Pan vive enamorada de Trunks, que no se decide a declararsele. Así que Pan decide marcharse a estudiar a EEUU. Y todo cambia de repente y se complica
1. Punto de inflexión

Este es mi nuevo fic, tendrá un tono totalmente distinto al que llevan mis dos últimos. Puf, quiero hacer algo centrado en el romance, pero sobre todo quería hacer un fic en el que me metiera en el cerebro de un personaje. Pensé en Vegeta, pero realmente yo soy muer y me costaría bastante meterme en ciertos pensamientos. Bulma estaba muy visto. Bra al final acaba siendo el blanco perfecto para mis creaciones. Que le voy a hacer. Me cae simpática. Os prometo diversión.

**Capítulo 1: Punto de inflexión.**

Holaaaaaaaa, mi nombre es Bra Vegeta Briefs. (Cara alegre y despreocupada). Tengo 18 años. Por fín terminé el Instituto y acabo de comenzar a estudiar en la Universidad. Así, sin más, puede que nadie sepa quien soy. No, no soy la del anuncio de champú... No, jamás participé en ninguno de los capítulos de los pitufos. Ayss (suspiro). Soy la hija del Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins: El príncipe Vegeta. (Pose de orgullo esperando ver caras asombradas). Así que eso me convierte en una princesa. (Cara feliz con ojos en forma de U invertida) ¿Cómo?. ¿Que no le conoceis?. Ayss (suspiro). Claro, olvidaba que a mi padre sólo es famoso en el espacio. Os aseguro que si lee esto algún extraterrestre temblará sólo escuchando su nombre (sonrisa maliciosa). ¿Que no creeis en extraterrestres?. Aysss (Suspiro). Eso dijo mi última cita... (Cara pensativa unos segundos). Esta bien... quizás me conozcais más porque soy la hija de la familia más rica de la Tierra. No, no soy hija de Bill Gates... (ojos chicos y ceño fruncido). Vamos, pensad un poco... Bra, Vegeta, BRIEFS. Por fin adivinasteis. ¡Exacto!. La familia Briefs, dueños de Capsula Corporation. Si, esa que mete cualquier chisme en una cápsula. La misma. Ya vale... no atosigueis a preguntas ¿quereis? (cara enojada). Mi madre, lo habrán apreciado por el parecido, es Bulma Briefs. La mejor inventora de todo el planeta, y quizás del Universo. Guarda esa cámara, por el amor de Dios. QUE LA GUARDES. DEJA DE SACAR FOTOS. PUUUMMMM. Gracias papi. No, ya no voy a hacer más escándalo, se que te duelen los oidos. Disculpa. Paparachis... están por todas partes. No os preocupeis no lo ha matado... (Guiño de un ojo).

No, no tengo novio... bueno, no es porque no quiera, pero supongo que soy demasiado complicada... y mi padre no ayuda demasiado... (cara resentida). Se encarga de espantarme todos los ligues. Papá... deja de reirte... (cara enojada y brazos cruzados). Que no te rías máaaaaaas. NO, no fue nada gracioso el aterrizaje de mi última cita. No, yo no me reí... fué sólo que me dio tos. Arrgggg. Papá... ¿Podrías dejarme sóla un rato?. ¿No tienes que entrenar o algo?. Bieeeeen, vaaaale, deacueeeerdo, quedate ahí sentado... pero luego no digas que no te avisé. (Sonrisa maliciosa y brazos cruzados). No debería decírtelo, pero en fin... mamá andaba buscando voluntarios para acompañarla a un picnic. Ooppss. ¿Podrías tener más cuidado cuando salgas volando a esas velocidades?. Acabas de dejarme el pelo revuelto con tanto ki que tienes. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales yo no aprendí a pelear. En fin, por fin se ha marchado. Ese truco nunca falla. (Cara divertida). ¿Dónde estábamos?. Ah, ya me acuerdo. Si... lo reconozco, hay alguien especial en mi vida que hace que mi estómago de vueltas y vueltas como si tuviera mariposas dentro... (ojos de corazón) lo malo... es que él no me hace ni caso. (Cara triste). Tiene una novia que es una verdadera bruja, una falsa, hipócrita, suavona, mosquita muerta, rastrera, gusano, insecto... (cara roja y respiración agitada) pero él parece que no ve nada de eso (ojos tristes). La muy pérfida lo tiene bien engañado... (ojos llameantes). No, tranquilos no me está subiendo la presión arterial, lo del tic en el ojo me viene de familia, es que este tema logra sacarme de quicio... Ayyss. (suspiro). ¿Que por qué suspiro tanto?. Mmmmm, no me había parado a pensar sobre ello, la verdad... Es cierto, últimamente suspiro demasiado. Pero es que mi vida ha comenzado a ser bastante odiosa. ¿Sabeis ese momento en vuestras vidas que se junta todo y de pronto pasas a preguntarte en qué momento cambiaste de dimensión, qué ha sido de tu feliz vida, y qué clase de broma pesada te está ugando el destino?. Eso es, te ha pasado a tí también. Al menos no soy la única. Problemas, quebraderos de cabezas, malas noticias, todo junto... Arrggg. El caso es que todo comenzó el otro día...

Esperad que enciendo el video. Ahora averiguareis por qué me quejo. A ver... PLAY.

- ¿Cómoooooooooooooooooo?. PAAAAAN no te puedes ir a estudiar a una Universidad de Estados Unidos. - PAUSA. (Imagen congelada de Bra con la boca abierta alegando y los ojos desorbitados).

Ya se que no salgo muy favorecida en esa imagen, pero es que estaba histérica. Mi mejor amiga me acababa de decir que se iba a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Y yo ¿qué?. ¿Dónde quedan las amigas?. Diosss. Pan no puede ser seria. No se puede marchar de aquí y quedarse tan tranquila. Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer yo?. Estaré relegada a quedarme en casa encerrada. Jamás encontraré otras amigas. Con Marron no puedo contar. Desde que se hizo novia de Uub no hay manera de pillarla en casa. Y la última vez que salí con ella se le ocurrió traerse al 'pulpo'. Si, le puse ese mote porque parecía que tenía como 10 brazos. Caray, no se como Marron no se ha desgastado con tanto toqueteo... No, por supuesto que no estoy celosa... Bueno, mejor dejaré que sigais viendo lo que pasó. PLAY.

- Vamos Bra, no seas melodramática. Estoy segura de que harás grandes amistades en la Universidad. Y en una de esas conoces a algún chico guapo y quien sabe... - PAUSA. (Imagen congelada en la que Pan tiene los ojos tipo Mutenroy).

Esta imagen me encanta, aquí es cuando se demuestra mi teoría. Una parte es genética y otra educación. Tantas visitas de Goku al maestro Mutenroy llevando a Pan con él no podrían traer nada bueno... A saber qué estaría pensando en ese momento... (Ojos Mutenroy en Bra). Ejem, ejem. Menos mal que yo soy más decente que todo eso. (Guardando la compostura). Pasaré un poco adelante la conversación. Ahí, mirad mi último intento desesperado de que se quedase. PLAY.

- Pero tu estas enamorada de mi hermanooo. -

(Cara triste de Pan que toma a su amiga por los hombros) - Bra, siento decirte algo, pero Trunks... es IDIOTA. -

- Jajajajaa, Ay por Dios, ¿y ahora te das cuenta?. Yo llevo años diciéndolo. - (Pan sigue con la cara triste casi para llorar)

(Bra se pone seria) - Mmmm. Pan. No estarás pensando en irte a Estados Unidos por causa del idiota de mi hermano... ¿verdad? -

- Para naaaadaaaaa. - (Cara de Pan con falsa sonrisa Son Goku). PAUSA.

Observarla bien... (foco que se dirige a la imagen congelada de la pantalla enfocando a Pan). 1. Su boca está torcida ligeramente hacia un lado. 2. Su cara tiene una mueca en el pómulo lateral izquierdo. 3. Su ojo derecho tiene una pequeña lágrima. Conclusión: Está mintiendo. Oye, yo sería una excelente psicóloga. No, mejor que no... los psicólogos están todos locos.

Bien, mi teoría es que este momento marcó un punto de inflexión dimensional a partir del cual toooda mi vida comenzó a ser un verdadero infierno. ¿Qué es una teoría exagerada?. Para nada, cuando os siga contando lo que pasó me dareis la razón con creces... Ahora sólo tengo que concentrar mis inteligencia y esfuerzos en encontrar un modo de romper esta racha, tengo que encontrar un punto de inflexión feliz, para que comience una fase de felicidad nuevamente en mi vida. Y creedme cuando os digo, que soy tenaz en ello. Aunque por ahora todos mis esfuerzos han sido fallidos. Mejor le doy al PLAY y vosotros mismos veis lo que pasó... Ayyysss (suspiro).

------------------


	2. La mala racha

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Como vereis, a continuación nos convertiremos en pequeños espías y entraremos en la cabeza de diversos personajes que narrarán lo que sucede desde sus pensamientos internos. Aunque os dejaré averiguar los pensamientos de otros, envueltos entre comillas "Gracias".**

**Shadow**, buena observación. Espero que este nuevo estilo de narración os agrade. Está resultando bastante complicado para mi. Es la primera vez que narro en primera persona metiendome en los pensamientos de un personaje concreto en cada escena. Me encantó hablar contigo por messenger el otro día. Besitos.

**Shadir**, algún día me tienes que contar acerca de por qué tienes ese odio visceral por los micreros... jajaja. Espero que este capítulo te cause tanta risa como el anterior y te alegre el día. Hasta pronto.

------------------------

**Capítulo 2: La mala racha.**

**Pensamiento de PAN...**

Toda mi familia han venido a despedirme. Uff, nunca pensé que esto iba a ser tan duro... También han venido Marron y Uub. Hacen buena pareja esos dos. Aunque son un poco... como decirlo... ¿demasiado pegajosos?. (Ojos de Pan achicados). Los Briefs también están aquí. Bueno, menos Vegeta claro, jajaja. Trunks... me estás mirando de reojo. (Ojos tristes). Siempre haces lo mismo, con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y aún sigues con esta ¿timidez?. No es timidez la manera de describirlo, no se, es una especie de recelo a dejar escapar sus sentimientos. (Ceño fruncido). Mmmm, hablando de sentimientos, Bra sigue con su cara enojada. Lo siento amiga pero no puedo continuar así. Tenías razón el otro día cuando me preguntaste si todo era por causa de Trunks. Es verdad. Lo del otro día fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me invita a cenar tal y como hace todas las semanas. En el fondo es como si fueramos novios, pero sin serlo. Y no lo somos porque en los momentos en que parece que me va a besar, acaba por decir algo estúpido. En los momentos en que parece que se va a declarar acaba por cambiar de tema... y ya no lo soporto más. La otra noche hubiera jurado que iba a besarme, acercó sus labios a los míos y cerré los ojos. Y de pronto me dice que tenía una pelusa en la nariz, me da un toque con los dedos y ya está. Ya está... claro Trunks... ya está... _"Si amas a alguien tienes que dejarle libre, si viene a ti es que te amaba de verdad, y si no lo vuelves a ver, es que no estaba destinado a ser tu amor." _Me temo que ha llegado un punto en mi vida que no tengo más remedio que acogerme a esa esperanza. Bien, será mejor que comience a despedirme, casi es la hora de irme.

¿Qué le pasa a mi abuela?. Oh, no, tiene esa mirada extraña que cuando la pone es mejor salir corriendo. - Mi nietecitaaaa se va tan lejoooossss. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Socorro papá... (Chichí la abraza apachurradoramente llorando a mares).

Parece que mis súplicas fueron escuchadas y mi padre dirá algo que pare a la abuela. - Mamá por favor, déja que respire, se está poniendo azul. - (Gohan tiene esa mueca en la cara tan propia de la familia Son). Al fin me soltó. Fiuuu hay amores que matan. (Tosiendo aún por la falta de aire).

Papá te echaré de menos. - Bueno hija, aprovecha esta oportunidad, estudia bastante. Si quieres, cuando vuelvas en las vacaciones podamos iniciar algún proyecto juntos. - (Pan se puso azul). Cielos, mi padre se ha vuelto demasiado obsesionado por el trabajo y el estudio. Espero no acabar como él.

- Eh mamá, echaré de menos nuestros combates. - (Videl sonrió). Me encanta tener una madre como ella. Tenemos el mismo gusto por las luchas. "Lástima que Gohan se volviera tan sedentario con los años..." (pensó Videl).

- Eh sobrina, estudia bastante y no hagas de las tuyas. Jeje. - Mi tío no aprende, aún sigue revolviendome el pelo. Siempre tiene que hacer la misma gracia. Pero hoy no se, no tengo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

(Pan abraza a Goten). - Te voy a echar de menos tío Goten. -

- "Allí estás Son Goten, siempre eres tan encantador...". - Estoy mirando de reojo a Bra... y parece ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Me parece que se en que está pensando. Jeje. Ya te gustaría estar en mi lugar abrazando a mi tío ¿eh?. Oh, oh. Ese ceño fruncido sólo puede significar... que se acerca cierta persona...

(Paresu aparta a goten del abrazo y ella misma abraza a Pan) - Pan... cariño... a ver si vuelves con algún novio. Los chicos estadounidenses son muy guapos. Ya sabes, cualquier consejo que necesites, sólo tienes que llamarme. - (Sonrisa falsa tipo anuncio de dentrífico).

- Claro... Paresu... "aunque ni siquiera tengo tu teléfono." - Mejor no contesto algo inapropiado en mi propia despedida. Total, es la novia de mi tío, casi de la familia, a no ser que sucediera un milagro y no tengo más remedio que hacer lo posible por llevarme bien con ella.

- "Será cínica... eso lo ha dicho para quedar bien con Goten, pero si Pan no tiene siquiera su teléfono, es una falsa, la odiooooo". - (Bra cruzó los brazos irritada absolutamente por los comentarios de la novia de su amor platónico).

- Paaaan, espero que aproveches esta beca y cuando termines la carrera, cuenta con un puesto en la plantilla de la C.C. - (Bulma la abrazó cálidamente).

- Gracias tía Bulma, os echaré de menos. -

- Cuidate, y llama de vez en cuando. - Por supuesto que llamaré, mi suegra platónica...

- Pan... - (Bra sigue con el ceño fruncido) Ahora le dió por poner pose seria como si no le afectara mi partida. A mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco desde que naciste Bra Vegeta Briefs. Podría adivinar qué piensas si me lo propusiera.

- Oh vamos Bra, deja de poner esa cara, no me voy a Namek. Podremos chatear por internet con la webcam. - Tengo un nudo en la garganta que ni siquiera desaparece con esta sonrisa que acabo de dedicarle. Mira que es testaruda. No se va a dignar a abrazarme. - Ay Bra, yo también te voy a echar de menos un montón. Vamos, deja de poner cara de enfadada. -

- Hmp. - (Bra se alejó con los brazos cruzados y se sentó en un banco). De algún modo esperaba una reacción así. (Mueca en la cara de Pan).

(Trunks se acerca y abraza a Pan). Oh, esto es tan mágico...

- Pan... - Hay tanta efusividad que casi pareciera que estamos levitando.

- Si, ¿Trunks? - Mi corazón late a mil por hora.

- No te marches. - Y ahora se me va a salir del pecho. Los violines comienzan a tocar una melodía hermosa en mi mente.

- ¿Por qué no debería marcharme?. "Vamos dilo, di que no quieres que me marche porque no puedes vivir sin mi, di que quieres que me quede a tu lado, o bésame aquí delante de todos, dime que me amas, y no me marcharé, me quedaré contigo siempre, dime que..." - Pero como siempre, cuando hablamos de Trunks, el disco se ralla justo cuando llega el punto álgido del romance.

- Bueno... ya ves como está Bra de triste... eres su mejor amiga, desde que lo supo está destrozada. - Oh, increible, ¿cómo puedes ser tan extremadamente cobarde Trunks Vegeta Briefs?.

- Bueno, tendrá que superarlo. - Mejor me marcho de aquí para evitar darle un puñetazo. Exasperante...

--------------

**Pensamientos de Bra...**

Y allí se va mi mejor amiga, en ese avión... Por un momento pensé que Trunks iba a decidirse a decirle algo romántico como "Amor mío, te amo, quédate a mi lado siempre". (Unos segundos de pensamiento de Bra con una ceja arqueada). Arrggg ¿mi hermano diciendo esas cosas?. Que verguenza jajajajajajajaaaaaa. Si algún día lo escucho diciendo eso creo que no podré parar de reirme hasta el día siguiente. (Su cara risueña pasa a ser triste de nuevo). Mmmm pobre Pan. Yo se lo que ella deseaba oir, pero ¿qué esperaba?. Le viene de familia... Hmp. No se si alguien lo ha notado, pero mi padre, por muy príncipe que sea, no es precisamente el príncipe del romanticismo. Supongo que Trunks ha heredado eso de él. Mi hermano debería tener un sobrenombre, eso es, ya tengo el apodo perfecto para él: '**Doctor antilove'**. Es capaz de destruir el momento romántico más bonito.

Arggg ahí viene Paresu nuevamente al ataque... es como una piraña, igualita que una piraña.

- Hooolaaaa Braaaa, oyyy cuanto has crecidooooo. - Dios Santo, tengo 18 años, dejé de crecer cuando tenía 14 años, pero nooooo, ella se empeña en hacerme parecer un bebe ante los ojos de Goten.

- Tu también. - Se lo digo como de broma, Jajajajjaa, me encanta molestarla. Pero realmente ha crecido, si, a lo ancho, si sigue engordando acabará siendo una morsa. Vamos Goten, ¿no ves que acabarás casado con una especie de ballena con dientes de piraña?. Aunque ella se hace la tonta siempre. Claro.

- Qué graciosa es esta 'niña', jijijijijiiiii. - Odio su risita, no se como puede soportarla, me rompe los tímpanos... si mi padre estuviera aquí le extirparía las cuerdas vocales para que dejara de emitir esos sonidos de ratita.

- Bra, ¿así que ya empiezas en la Universidad? - Ahh, Goten me ha hablado... (La expresión en la cara de Bra cambia radicalmente a una expresión dulce y enamorada).

- Pues sí. Mañana será mi primer día de clase. - Y justo cuando vamos a conversar nosotros dos solitos viene la piraña y nos interrumpe.

- Oh, Goten tenemos que ir a visitar a mamá, nos está esperando. Bra, cariño, ya sabes, si necesitas consejo de cualquier cosa sólo tienes que llamarme... - La misma frase, me ha dicho la misma frase que a Pan. ¿No es odiosa?. ¿Ni siquiera tiene imaginación para inventar dos frases distintas?. Arrrggg. No puedo con ella. No la soportoooooo.

- Está bien. Bra me alegro de hab... - Y ahora no deja que se despida, la muy maleducada ha tirado de él y lo ha dejado con la palabra en la boca... Prrruuuffff. Ahora es cuando me gustaría poder enviarle un disparo de ki para arrancarle de cuajo la mano que está tocando a mi Goten. Ops. ¿Desde cuando tengo yo este instinto asesino?. Será mi lado saiyajin...

------------------

**PAUSA.**

Pero eso no fue todo, 'más', si.. mucho más. Mi primer día en la Universidad fue un verdadero desastre... Voy a pasar la película adelante para que observeis lo terrible que puede ser el hecho de tener genética extraterrestre en tus venas y nadie a tu alrededor para hacer causa común...

**PLAY**

**------------------**

(Bra está dormida en su cama. La noche anterior había estado levantada hasta tarde sin poder conciliar el sueño. Los pajaritos están cantando alegremente y los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana. Bra abre un ojo.) Mmmm. Ya es de día... (Cierra el ojo de nuevo y de pronto abre los dos ojos de par en par). - YA ES DE DÍA. - Maldito despertador. No ha sonado. ¿Qué hora es?. (En el despertador se lee las 8:30). Genial, entro a clases a las 9:00. (Bra se ducha y luego comienza a vestirse rápidamente. Las imágenes que muestran partes de su cuerpo comprometedoras expuestas han sido retocadas con unos cuadritos distorsionadores). Ya no me dará tiempo de desayunar. (Baja las escaleras vertiginosamente y llega a la cocina).

- Buenos días, mamá. Papá ¿puedo pedirte un favor?. Necesito de tu super velocidad para no llegar tarde a la Universidad. ¿Puedes llevarme?. - (Carita de cachorrito).

- ¿No ves que aún estoy desayunando?. Además, hace tiempo que te enseñé a volar. - (Vegeta continua comiendo como si nada).

- VEGETA. - (Bulma se pone las manos en las caderas y frunce el ceño).

- Ahhh papá, entro a clases dentro de 5 minutos, a mi velocidad de vuelo conseguiría llegar en 10 minutos, lo cual significa que entraría tarde a clase en mi primer día de Universidad. Por favorrrrr... - (Cara de cachorrito aún más desamparado).

- Arrrgggg. Está bien, pero mañana procura levantarte antes porque yo no soy ningún taxi. - (Se mete un sandwich completo en la boca). Desde luego... mira que es bruto a veces, pero es el meor papi del mundo entero.

- Gracias papaaaa. - (Bra le abraza efusivamente haciendo que casi se atragantase con el sandwich, el cual pasa casi completo y sin masticar por su garganta directo al estómago).

(Padre e hija vuelan rapidísimo atravesando los cielos).

- Déjame detrás de esos arbustos, no quedaría demasiado bien que me vieran llegar volando... - (Vegeta aterriza en los arbustos y mira por un segundo la expresión de la cara de su hija, con un tono algo preocupado y nervioso).

- Demuestrales quien es la hija del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. - Mi padre tiene unos puntos buenos cuando quiere.

- Gracias papá eres el mejor taxi del Universo. - (Vegeta arquea una ceja mirándola de mala manera. Bra le da un beso en la mejilla ignorando su mirada amenazadora y le sonríe. Enseguida él tiene en su cara una leve sonrisa).

(Bra va vestida con unos pantalones rojos ajustados y una camiseta blanca a juego con las letras: "Princesa", que va a juego con unas botas blancas. Al salir de los arbustos pisa un charco de barro que mancha sus botas, aunque ella no se da ni cuenta por la prisa que lleva.)

Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí. Doña Universidad. WooooW. ¿Cuántas veces habré deseado estar en este edificio lleno de algo tan valioso?. Universitarioooooooooooooooooooooooos. WAaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Bueno, sólo tengo que localizar mi clase: Aula 2. Deacuerrdoo. Parece que esta mañana no será tan mala después de todo. (Bra entra en clase, todos están ya dentro aunque el profesor no ha llegado aún. Toma asiento en la zona central.)

Así que esta será mi clase. Bueno, no está nada mal. Es grande. Aquí deben caber como 200 personas... (Bra mira en todas direcciones analizando el lugar). Parece que hay algunas que ya se conocen. Ufff. A mi eso de hacer nuevas amistades no se me da demasiado bien. Bueno, en algún momento alguien me dirigirá la palabra, yo responderé y supongo que algo haré para remediar esta situación tan incómoda. Nunca me había sentido así salvo mi primer día de clase en Educación Infantil. Claro que en esa época yo tenía 3 años. Hmp. Ahora soy toda una mujer. (El profesor entra en clase).

------------------

**PAUSA**

Voy a adelantar la cinta... la primera clase no fue nada del otro jueves. Presentación del Plan de la asignatura, sistema de evaluación, bla, bla, bla, bla. El intercambio de clases fue igual de aburrido. Nadie me dirigió la palabra y yo no soy de las que andan dirigiendose así sin más a personas que ni siquiera conozco. Pero ahora vereis con vuestros propios ojos la peor situación a la que una chica puede enfrentarse en su primer día de clase en la Universidad. ¿Que no será para tanto?. Bueno, tu mira y luego juzga si exagero o no. Tercera clase.

**PLAY**

-----------------

Ufff, van a ser 5 laaaargos años en esta Universidad. ¿Cómo pueden dictar tan rápido?. Si no fuera porque tengo a mi favor la velocidad saiyajin ahora mismo tendría la mano frita de tanto copiar. Oh, oh, tengo que comer rápidamente antes de que mi estómago...

GGGRRRRRRRRGGGGGG (El sonido de las tripas de Bra resuena en toda la sala.)

(La profesora mira con cara rara tratando de identificar la fuente emisora de aquel extraño y potente sonido.

- ¿Que ha sido eso?. - (Cuchichean un grupo de chicos que está sentado delante de Bra.) Que verguenza, esos chicos han escuchado mi sonido de tripas, por favor... tripitas mías no soneis más...

GGGRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG (Nuevamente el sonido inunda la habitación y la profesora para su discurso).

- ¿Quién está haciendo ese ruido tan molesto?. - Tierra trágame. (Bra está roja como un tomate y se hunde en su asiento esperando que nadie la mire).

GGGRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG (Ahora todos miran hacia la dirección de Bra tratando de localizar qué clase de sonido era aquel que escuchaban. Ella mira también en todas direcciones para disimular que está tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido raro).

- Suena como una cañería en mal estado profesora... - (Un chico de primera fila realizó esa observación). Ohhhh, que groseroooo, cómo puede ser tan atractivo y decir cosas tan estúpidas. Grrrrrrr. Pero al menos han dejado de mirarme. Ayys (suspiro).

--------------

**PAUSA**

Ahora ¿qué?. ¿No es lo peor que os podría pasar?. Toda la hora de clase se la pasaron protestando mis dichosas tripas saiyajins. De verdad que odio ser medio extraterrestre, hubiera preferido ser sólo humana y ya está. Pero es que encima la cosa siguió empeorando. Como escuchais. Mejor lo veis. Terminó la clase y me fui corriendo a desayunar a la cafetería. Y todo por culpa de mi estúpido reloj despertador. Si hubiera sonado yo habría desayunado y todo esto no hubiera sucedido. (Brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio).

**PLAY**

---------------

Bueno, después de vagar dando vueltas logré encontrarla, ahí está: 'la cafetería de la Universidad'. La barra es inmensa. - Buenos días. ¿Podría servirme 10 sandwiches mixtos?. - ¿El camarero me está mirando raro o son imaginaciones mías?.

- ¿Ha dicho 10? - Este tipo es sordo según parece. ¿Y ahora que busca?. No deja de mirar a los lados y aquí no hay nadie más que yo y ese grupito de chicas de al lado.

- Bueno, mejor que sean 12 y rápido por favor, que tengo que volver a clase. - A ver si hablándole un poco más alto y poniendome firme me hace caso.

10 minutos esperando... Que lata. Ahsss por fin me sirvió los sandwinchitos. Que bien. (Bra comienza a comérselos ante la mirada horrorizada del camarero y el grupo de chicas de al lado).

- Mirad como come esa chica. - (Cuchichea una de ellas, y como Bra es medio saiyajins y goza de un oido finísimo, escucha el comentario, parando de comer con una expresión en la cara de molestia al notar que hablaban de ella).

- Y está super delgada. - Bueno, es evidente... que inteligencia la suya. (Ahora su cara sonreía y volvía a comer de nuevo).

- Debe ser bulímica. - Aaaaccchhhh (Bra comienza a toser, ya que el último comentario hizo que se le atragantase la comida) ¿Bulímica yo?.

- Si, seguro que luego se mete los dedos para vomitar, que asco... - Serán perras...

- Pues a mi me da pena, pobrecita, la bulimia es una enfermedad. - Pero... ¿como se atreven?. (Tiene una vena en la frente y los ojos cerrados).

(De pronto Bra se vuelve hacia ellas y les grita) - Eh vosotras. Morsas marinas, dejar de chismorrear acerca de mi si no quereis servirme de almuerzo. - A papá siempre le funciona esto. A ver si me dean en paz. Buenooo, parece que funcionó, han salido corriendo. (Ojos con forma de U invertida y cara feliz).

- No sólo es bulímica, es una psicópata. - (Escucha el último comentario de las chicas que salieron corriendo). Arrggggggg Diossss esto no puede estar pasándome...

----------------

**PAUSA**

¿Veis lo que os dije?. Cuando volví a clase todos me miraban raro y escuchaba comentarios de todo tipo acerca de que era bulímica, psicópata, que había atacado a unas chicas en la cafetería. ¿Atacado?. Deberían conocer a papá...

Sólo una cosa amenizó mi horrible día...

**PLAY**

------------------

Bueno, fin del primer día de clase... conclusión: Ha sido el peor día de mi vida... será mejor que me siente un rato al sol para despejar mi mente. Aquel banquito parece ideal. (Bra se sienta en un banco que está rodeado de árboles y cierra los ojos para meditar y relajarse).

Definitivamente, si Pan hubiera estado aquí todo habría sido más sencillo. Pero desde que se marchó, parece que algo ha cambiado. Es como si su partida hubiera marcado un punto de inflexión a partir del cual a mi todo acaba por salirme mal. Desde que me dió la mala noticia todo se me ha torcido. ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?. Bueno hay varias posibilidades. 1. Ir a EE.UU y traer a Pan de las orejas de vuelta. 2. Dar la vuelta a la mala racha encontrando un punto de inflexión en la gráfica de mala racha de mi vida, de modo que vuelvan a sucederme cosas buenas. 3. Matar a Paresu. (Bra sonrió como su padre con esta última opción). Bueno, la tercera opción es la más tentadora de todas, pero creo que debo concentrarme en la segunda opción...

(Una sombra enturbió sus pensamientos. Bra abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño por haber sido molestada, pero de nuevo puso una mirada ilusionada al ver delante de ella a un chico rubio, de ojos azules, de 1.90 de estatura, cuerpo super musculoso y una sonrisa encantadora).

- Hola. - WoW debe ser un estudiante de último curso de carrera...

- Hola. - (Bra sonrió).

- Disculpa que te moleste, pero te vi de lejos y no podía dejar de observarte. - Que interesante se está poniendo el día después de todo. - Mi nombre es Iron. ¿Puedo saber como te llamas?. -

- Bra. - Iron, suena genial ese nombre. Además parece muy fuerte.

- ¿Practicas artes marciales o algo Iron?. - Ops, se me salió esa pregunta. (El chico sonrie abiertamente luciendo un poco más sus biceps.

- Soy el Capitán del equipo de lucha de la Universidad. - Mira por donde, quizás un chico así acabe por ser aceptado por mi padre. El siempre me da la tabarra con que tiene que ser fuerte... Pues mira, este chico es guapo y fuerte. - Quizás te sonará un poco atrevida por mi parte esta proposición, pero creo que eres la chica más irresistible que jamás he podido ver en este Campus. ¿Querrías cenar conmigo este sábado?. - WoW me está invitando a cenar. Oh, oh, problema. Mi padre no me dejará cenar con él. Mmmmm. Ya inventaré algo.

- Bueno... ¿por qué no?. - No se si me estoy metiendo en un lío o no, pero yo tengo ya 18 años y no soy ninguna niñita como para que mi padre me tenga que chafar todos los ligues. Además dicen que la mancha de una mora con otra mora se quita, de modo que Son Goten, me pienso olvidar de tí para siempre. Total, él tampoco me hace ni caso...

- Genial. ¿Puedo sentarme?. - Para que pregunta si se ha sentado ya. - Si. -

--------------

**PAUSA**

Eso si que fue genial. Hablamos durante media hora, él me contó que estaba estudiando último año de Educación Física, que quería ser profesor de gimnasia en un Instituto cuando terminase la carrera, y que era la estrella del equipo de lucha. Se independizó de su familia, de modo que vive sólo en un apartamento y trabaja para costearse los estudios como gorila de una discoteca bastante famosa: "The Turles's Ship". Me invitó a verle en acción en la próxima competición que se celebraría dentro de poco. La verdad es que tiene un cuerpazo de escándalo. Hacemos buena pareja. ¿No creeis?. Eso si mi querido padre no se encarga de estropearlo todo. En cualquier caso, ya he puesto a mamá en antecedentes y se encargará de todo para que no tenga problemas con mi cita.

Vereis, aquí es donde entra en acción mi plan para eliminar el vórtice de fatalidad que se asentó en mi vida. Os demostraré mi teoría gráficamente. (Bra tira de atrás y se extiende una pizarra con un gráfico que tiene una curva dibujada con varios picos). Como podeis ver... la curva era estable más o menos y se mantenía oscilando sobre la línea de la felicidad, hasta que llegamos a este punto. Aquí es cuando Pan me dice que se va a estudiar fuera. Como observareis, la gráfica de mi felicidad comenzó a bajar. Notareis estas oscilaciones que van decreciendo, y decreciendo. Y ahí es donde entra el punto B. Exacto. Mi cita con Iron. Si logro que la cita sea todo un éxito, habré provocado un nuevo punto de inflexión que hará que mi gráfica de la felicidad ascienda nuevamente. ¿Comprendeis?. Pues a mi no me parece tan rebuscado todo esto. Las teorías hay que demostrarlas científicamente. U.U

Ah pero eso no es todo, hay más... si, mi día fue más completo aún... por supuesto...

**PLAY**

---------------

Por fin estoy en casa. (Bra aparece con cara derrotada y cansada y Bulma le sale al encuentro). - Cariño. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?. - Ahi está mi madre, sonriendo como si nada. ¿Me pregunta por mi día?. Debe estar bromeando... Debo decirle algo así como" Genial, mamá, todos piensan que soy una psicópata bulímica que hace sonidos raros cuando está en clase".

- Pues no ha estado tan mal. - No estoy mintiendo, podría haber sido peor.

- Ohh cariñoo, ¿Qué le pasó a tus botas?. - (Bra mira a sus botas blancas y queda horrorizada. Están llenas de Barro). Genial, me he paseado por todo el campus con las botas llenas de barro. Eso explica las extrañas huellas de barro que habían en clase. Ops... ¿entonces aquellos comentarios eran dirigidos hacia mi?. "Y ahí va el monstruo del fangoooo, jajaja". (Bra recordó un comentario mordaz que escuchó a una de sus compañeras y del cual no se dió por aludida entonces.)

- No preguntes. Ayysss (suspiro). - Ya nada puede ser peor en mi vida...

- Cielo, no importa, escucha, tenemos que hablar. - Nota para mi: nunca digas que algo no puede ser peor de lo que es. Mamá me está mirando muy rarita...

- Cariño, ya sabes que tu hermano Trunks lleva años encargándose de la Compañía, pero realmente está saturado de trabajo... - (Bra queda congelada, muda, con un tic nervioso en el ojo).

-------------------

**STOP**

Después de un discurso interminable de media hora, me vino a decir con buenas palabras lo que yo os resumiré con las palabras exactas. Es decir: Trunks está hasta la coronilla de presidir C.C., le ha ido llorando a mi madre con ese cuento, y está tan desesperado que está dispuesto a cederme su parte de la compañía siempre y cuando yo comience a familiarizarme con la empresa y empiece a trabajar por las tardes allí. Cuando termine la carrera asumiré la presidencia y él trabajará como autónomo en algo que ni creo que él mismo sepa qué es. Genial, ellos me han organizado el resto de mi vida. Me sorprende que no quisieran acordar mi matrimonio también. Y lo peor es que mi madre no me estaba refiriendo todo eso como una especie de petición, bueno, si, sonaba a petición, pero realmente era una orden implícita. Si la desobedezco provocaré su ira, y pese a lo que todos piensan, de los dos, el más terrible no es mi padre, el siempre me consiente... mi madre es peor que una legión de super saiyajins cabreados cuando se lo propone. No hay manera de llevarle la contraria, y lo malo es que su ojito derecho es Trunks... Menos mal que el ojito derecho de mi padre soy yo porque si no...

Bueno, cambiando de cuestión os comunico que ya estamos a Sábado. Prefiero no hacer más comentarios al respecto de la horrible semana que pasé, soportando los cuchicheos de mis compañeros de clase, y soportando las exigencias laborales de mi hermano, el cual, por cierto es un aprovechado sin escrúpulos que me pone a hacer tareas inmundas cada tarde. (Ojos rabiosos). Sin duda, de estar en mi pellejo, acabaríais por haceros el harakiri (harakiri: sistema de suicidio japonés mediante el cual alguien se clava un sable en el estómago y muere). Aún así os contaré que todos estos días hemos estado viéndonos Iron y yo a la salida de clases. (Cara ilusionada). Así que hoy estaremos en el punto B de mi gráfica, el punto de inflexión que me catapultará hacia la felicidad absoluta si logro que todo sea perfecto. Mi cita con Iron.

Se acabó el video, a partir de ahora... podreis verme en directo. (la casa comienza a temblar y Bra grita) - Papáaaa, ¿podrías dejar de convertirte en Super Saiyajin dentro de casa?... - (Pausa esperando que cese el temblor). - Gracias. - Sólo espero que el plan de mamá funcione, si no... pobre de mi y de Iron. - Ayysss. (suspiro) -

-------------------


	3. Cruces del destino

**Shadir**, este capítulo es más romántico que otra cosa, pero espero que lo disfrutes igual.

**Camiii**, si has leido la explicación del segundo capítulo, gráfica incluida, verás que algo si que tiene que ver con las matemáticas, jejejee

**Capítulo 3: Encrucijada del destino.**

**Pensamiento de Bra.**

- _¿Mamá?. _- Camino casi de puntillas. Hablo bajito y asomo la cabeza por la puerta esperando que nadie se encuentre dentro del laboratorio.

- _Pasa hija, estamos solas. _- Mamá me sonrie con esa sonrisa pícara que pone siempre cuando hacemos alguna actividad en la cual ambas somos cómplices.

- _¿Ya lo tienes listo?. _- Pero a mi esa sonrisa me pone un poco nerviosa, porque si papá la ve seguro que se da cuenta de todo. Tiene un ojo para descubrir estas cosas...

- _Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas?. Mira, fíjate... estos pendientes... en cuanto te los pongas, tu ki desaparecerá por completo. Para evitar que piensen que has muerto está este otro aparato repetidor que podrás colocar en tu cama esta noche_.- Excelente. No está nada mal ser la hija de la meor inventora del Universo. Así mi cruz de ser semisaiyajin es más llevadera. Ops. Mamá me mira con cara de gestapo. - ¿Dónde habeis quedado?. -

Lo sabía. Mi madre siempre es así de cotilla.- _Pues mira mamá, vamos a ir a cenar a una pizzería que queda en el centro. Se llama 'La joya'. _- Se buena y no preguntes más que me da mucha verguenza...

- _Bueno, mira, lleva el teléfono movil por si pasa cualquier cosa, y Bra... ¿has comido antes de salir?. _- (Bulma sonríe falsamente). ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso?. ¿Me toma por una aficionada?. Yo ya he tenido otras citas antes... si Iron me ve comiendo 10 pizzas para cenar acabará pensando también que soy una bulímica o algo de eso.

- _Claro, mamá... _- (Bra mira al techo y resopla sobre su flequillo).

----------------

**Pensamiento de Goten.**

(Goten va caminando por la acera de una calle céntrica llena de comercios a los lados). No puedo creer que Paresu y yo llevemos saliendo juntos 6 años. Parece increible. Han pasado volando. Yyo ya tengo 31 años. Qué rápido se ha pasado el tiempo. Paresu me ha lanzado varias indirectas ya para que le pida que se case conmigo. Quizás debería decidirme de una vez y pedírselo. Ya tengo edad de eso, y además, llevamos 6 años, suficiente tiempo para conocernos bien. Aunque debería confesarle mi ascendencia saiyajin. Por alguna razón nunca he querido hablarle acerca de eso. **Esta noche será perfecta**...

(Goten se detiene en frente del escaparate de una joyería que tiene expuestos muchos anillos de compromiso y sonríe).

------------------

**Pensamiento de Bra.**

Por fin estamos cenando. El plan de mamá funcionó a la perfección. Aún no se ni como mi padre no se ha dado cuenta. Los inventos de mamá son estupendos. **Esta noche será perfecta**...

- _Bra, ¿por qué no has querido que fuera a recogerte a tu casa?. _- (Iron sonríe encantadoramente).

Ops. Y yo qué digo... ¿que mi padre te arrancaría la cabeza si supiera que estás cenando conmigo?. - _Bueno es que... es nuestra primera cita, tampoco hay que correr tanto, además yo soy una chica moderna... _- ¿No podría haber dicho algo más idiota?(Ayysss. Suspiro mental).

(Los camareros sirven las pizzas y la cena transcurre normalmente, Bra come como una chica normal, puesto que ha cenado antes de acudir a su cita. Se ve la imagen de ellos dos desde los cristales de fuera. Ambos sostienen una conversación bastante animada).

-_ ¿Y tus compañeras de clase?. ¿Siguen molestándote?. _- (Bra pone expresión entre enojada y triste).

- _Mmmm_. - Por qué ha tenido que sacar ese tema... - _Bueno, realmente... _-

- _No te preocupes, tu no necesitas ser amiga de nadie, ya me tienes a mi. Yo cuidaré de tí. _- (Bra sonríe mirandole a los ojos). Pues es verdad, ¿para qué me voy a preocupar de esas morsas cuando tengo al chico más guapo y perseguido de la Universidad conmigo?.

(La pareja termina de cenar y salen fuera. Iron coge las llaves de su flamante moto Harley y Bra sube detrás).

- _Te tengo una sorpresa. _- (Le entrega un casco negro). - _¿No te darán miedo las motos verdad?. _-

- _En absoluto, me encanta montar en moto. _- (Ambos suben en la moto y esta sube por una carretera de montaña).

Que bien se siente estar abrazada a alguien que corresponde tus sentimientos. No como Goten. Hmp. Goten... de nuevo se cuela en mi dichosa cabeza... arggg estoy enoada conmigo misma, tengo que conseguir olvidarme de él de una vez. Llevo enamorada desde que tenía 10 años. Ya es hora de madurar. Soy toda una universitaria y no puedo andar con tantas tonterías. Además Iron es estupendo. A su lado me siento protegida y segura, y ahora mismo es mi único amigo. Creo que siento algo especial por él. Pero ¿se puede sentir algo especial por dos chicos a un mismo tiempo?. Hmp.

(La moto se detiene en un rellano al lado de la carretera. Iron sonríe mirándola de reojo con una expresión totalmente distinta a la que tenía antes, mucho más maliciosa. Bra se quita el casco también y sonríe al ver la imagen de toda la ciudad iluminada desde arriba. No es que fuera una novedad para ella esta imagen, pero si lo era divisarla con su cita. Ambos se sentaron en una piedra grande mirando en silencio las luces).

- _¿Te gusta?. _- (Iron no dejaba de mirarla).

- _Es una vista preciosa. _- (Bra vuelve su rostro para mirarle y lo encuentra mirándola fíamente, así que se sonroja y vuelve a mirar las luces de la ciudad. Iron pasa su brazo alrededor de ella, la reclina un poco y sujeta con su otra mano su cara, dedicándole un beso laaargo y apasionado).

(Se separan para mirarse un poco. Iron la abraza). - _Bra, te quiero_. - (Ella abre los ojos impresionada por aquella declaración). Increible, sólo nos conocemos de hace unos pocos días y me dice que me quiere. WoW. (Bra no contesta nada más porque Iron comienza a besarla más intensamente reclinándola competamente contra la roca). - Te quiero Bra... eres preciosa... - (Iron comienza a manosear sus pechos).

Nooo, pero ¿qué estoy haciendo?. Yo no quiero esto, es... demasiado pronto. -_ Iron, para... _-

- _Te quiero... _- (El le desabrocha el sujetador con una mano mientras que la otra le levanta la falda).

- _Basta Iron... por favor. _- (Ella forcejea para separarse pero él la sujeta con todas sus fuerzas mientras continua besándola).

(Iron le susurró al oido). - _Vamos, Bra, tu quieres esto al igual que yo, no te hagas la difícil conmigo... _- (Y sigue besándola).

(Bra abrió los ojos en el choque). ¿Este es el mismo Iron de hace unos minutos atrás?. - _Iron, NO, no quiero esto, suéltame. _- (Gritó y él se separó de ella sin soltarla, mirándola con una expresión agresiva).

- _No me extraña que digan de ti que eres una loca, te comportas como tal_. - ¿Cómo ha podido decirme eso?. Yo siento algo especial por él, pero no quiero esto...

- _Me quiero ir a casa. _- (Bra casi estaba llorando).

- _Eh vamos, no llores, yo te quiero tal y como eres. No seas una cría, ya tiene 18 años ¿no?. ¿Eres virgen?. ¿Es que tienes miedo de que sea brusco contigo?. _- (Iron cambió su tono de voz amenazante por otro más suave en cuestión de segundos. No la había soltado, pero la acariciaba melosamente. Bra estaba desconcertada). Está hablando de hacer el amor con él. ¿Cómo piensa que voy a hacer el amor con él si le acabo de conocer hace apenas unos días?.

- _Iron, lo siento, pero casi no nos conocemos, me gustaría esperar para dar un paso así. _- (Iron la miró enojado y le contestó con una mirada fría).

- _Lo que pasa contigo es que eres una niña mimada. ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a ser una mujer, eh?. Así no te va a querer ningún hombre. _- ¿Cómo puede decir cosas así?. Me hace daño. Me duele el alma. Es mi único amigo en estos momentos...

- _Yo no soy ninguna niña mimada, pero no quiero hacer esto. Suéltame, me quiero ir a casa. _- (Iron sonrió maliciosamente).

- _Demuéstrame que eres una mujer. Bésame y te soltaré_. - Este es el colmo del horror. No quiero besarle, me ha hecho daño con sus palabras. Me siento demasiado triste. Sólo quiero irme a casa y llorar a sólas. Mi vida nunca volverá a ser feliz. Goten ama a Paresu. Pan de marchó lejos. Marron no tiene tiempo más que para su novio. En la Universidad todos me miran raro. Trunks se pasa mandándome cientos de tareas cada tarde en el trabajo. Y cuando creo haber conocido un chico que cumplía con los requisitos de mi padre... resulta que me hace sentir como una porquería absoluta. Mi vida es desastrosa. (Bra le miraba dolorosamente reflexionando acerca de su vida) - _¿Ves como eres una cría? Yo te voy a hacer una mujer. _- (Iron comenzó a besarla nuevamente y a manosearla por todo el cuerpo. Bra forcejeaba y él la aprisionó con su pesado cuerpo forzándola, e ignorando sus intentos de pararlo. Bra comenzó a llorar). ¿Por qué me siento sin fuerzas?. ¿Cómo era lo que me enseñó mi padre de defensa personal?. ¿Por qué no puedo pensar algo para zafarme de él, estoy bloqueada, no puedo casi gritar, estoy asustada. (Bra estaba paralizada. Iron rasgó su ropa interior y la tocó debajo de la falda).

No, yo no quiero esto. - _BASTAAAA_ - (Bra saca su verdadera fuerza saiyain y le empuja enviándolo varios metros más atrás. Iron la mira impresionado por la fuerza de ese empujón, se levanta y camina hacia ella. Cuando llega a su altura le da un puñetazo que la envía al suelo con el labio roto, del cual comienza a brotar sangre).

- _A mi nadie me empuja, que te quede claro_. - ¿Por qué está pasando esto?. Esta noche tenía que ser perfecta... (Bra comienza a llorar nuevamente. Iron cambia su expresión a una más dulce). - _Lo siento, no quería golpearte tan fuerte, es que me dejé llevar por la rabia, no se controlar mi fuerza. ¿Te he hecho daño?. Ven... _- (Cuando iba a tocarla Bra se levantó de golpe apartándolo. Iron frunció el ceño nuevamente).

Es un cínico... - _NO ME TOQUES_. _Aléjate de mi. _- (Iron se acercó a ella ignorando su petición).

- _Oye ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué te crees?. No me extraña que no tengas amigos. Para una vez que ibas a tener algo en tu vida lo estropeas todo. Recuerda que tu empezaste todo empujándome. Vamos, te llevaré a casa. _- (Iron se acercó más a ella. Su enorme cuerpo musculoso de 1.90 de estatura, impactaba en comparación con el cuerpo de Bra. Hizo un último intento). ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas?. Estoy harta, no soporto más esta situación. Sólo me quiero ir a casa con mi papá. Pero no puedo irme volando, no quiero que comience a decir por ahí que vuelo y la leyenda negra crezca extendiéndose por toda la Universidad. - _Oye, vamos, no te enfades y no llores... te pones muy fea, ya te die que te quiero... _- (Y volvió a besarla el cuello abrazándola contra si asfixiantemente).

No, no, no noooo. - _SUELTAMEEEEEE. _- Iron salió volando varios metros atrás por el nuevo empujón quedando aturdido por el golpe). Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo. (Bra cogió las llaves de la moto. Arrancó y salió a toda velocidad. Miró atrás para ver si se había levantado y vió que venía corriendo detrás de ella). Oh no... (No se percató de que un coche venía en su trayectoria hasta que los faros la deslumbraron al mirar de nuevo a la carretera. La moto derrapó hacia un lateral mientras se escuchaba el ensordecedor sonido del pitido del coche).

-------------------

**Minutos antes... Pensamiento de Paresu.**

Paresu estaba sentada en el asiento de al lado de Goten, que conducía un coche ascendiendo por una carretera de montaña.

Aquí fue donde fuimos después de nuestra primera cita. Pobre Goten... el ni se imaginaba lo que le tenía previsto, jijijiji.

- _¿De qué te ríes? _- (Goten le miró intrigado por su risa repentina).

- _Ohhh, es sólo... recordaba que aquí fue nuestra primera... cita... fue bastante excitante. ¿eh?. _- (Goten sonrió levemente mirándola de reojo).

Me pregunto por qué me ha traido aquí, seguro que ha captado las indirectas que le he estado dando estos meses y me va a pedir que me case con él. Es nuestro aniversario. Un día como este hace 6 años comenzamos a ser novios y nuestro destino quedó unido para siem... AHHHHHHHH (Paresu grita sobresaltada por el volantazo repentino que hace que el coche de un giro y quede apartado en un lateral frenando bruscamente).

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

- _Maldita sea. Ha faltado poco. ¿Estás bien?. _- (Paresu asiente). - _Se ha cruzado una moto, voy a ver si el conductor está herido. _- Goten baja del coche y corre hasta donde la moto ha derrapado. (Paresu baja del coche también y corre hasta donde está un cuerpo tendido aún bajo la moto).

(Goten levanta la moto y da la vuelta a la conductora imprudente). - _¿Bra?. Dios mio, ¿estás bien?. _- (Bra se levanta ayudada por Goten).

Ah, menuda idiota, así que la estúpida culpable de que casi nos matemos es esa niñita de pelo azul, la tan Bra que siempre anda con la baba caida detrás de mi novio. Se creerá la muy tonta que no tengo ojos en la cara para darme cuenta. Siempre hace sus bromitas malintencionadas hacia mí. Y esta noche justamente que seguramente Goten se me va a declarar tiene que cruzarse en mi camino. Pero a esta la despacho yo pronto. Esta no va a arruinar mi noche.

- _Braaaa, cieloooo, pero qué imprudente has sido, no deberías correr tanto, espero que aprendas la lección y reanudes tu viaje con más calma._ - Mírame todo lo feo que quieras, tu te largas pero ya.

-_ Bra, estás herida, será mejor que te curen enseguida. Paresu, así no puede conducir, vamos a llevarla a un centro de salud cercano. _- Sabía que mi Goten iba a decir algo así. Es tan noble que parece tonto. Si piensa que voy a tragar por esas está muy equivocado. Yo no me voy a casar con alguien que piensa que es más importante esa niñita que la noche que me va a pedir en matrimonio.

(En ese momento llega corriendo Iron, que vuelve a tener la actitud encantadora del principio).

- _Braaaa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre conducir así?. ¿Te has hecho daño? _- Mira por donde, me viene llovido del cielo este chiquito. Mira la mosquita muerta... anda saliendo con un chico bastante guapo después de todo... No me importaría hacer con él algunas travesurillas un día de estos... - _Lo siento, pero mi novia estaba probando la moto y me temo que ha sido algo imprudente. _- (Goten mira al recien llegado extrañado, y se sorprende más al ver como Bra lo aparta de ella).

- _A mi no me toques. Y yo no soy tu novia. _- (Bra se tocó el labio que aún sangraba. Goten achicó los ojos observando la escena de aquellos dos. Algo no terminaba de cuadrarle). Menuda escenita tengo que presenciar por qué no deja de hacerse la tonta, seguro que es un plan suyo para arruinarme esta noche.

- _Bra, ¿te está molestando este chico?. _- Oh, ¿y a ti qué más te da Son Goten?.

(Paresu tira de Goten y le dice dulcemente al oido) - Goteeennn. ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en una discusión de novios?. No debemos meternos. Es mejor que les dejemos solucionar sus problemas sólos. Ya son mayorcitos. - (Goten la miró mal).

- _Aquí hay algo que no me gusta Paresu, no la voy a dejar sóla con ese chico. Además está herida. _- A este me lo engatuso yo con mis artes de cama. Señora en la calle y puta en la cama, así hay que ser si se quiere tener a un hombre encandilado y así soy yo.

- _Pues yo veo que sólo tiene algunos rasguñitos de nada. No se a que viene todo esto pero no quiero que nos estropee la noche una tontería, vamos... será como nuestra primera vez... sólo que ahora se mejor que cositas te gustan y... _- (Goten se alejó de ella rápidamente con el ceño fruncido).

- _QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO_. - (Iron había sujetado a Bra de la mano evitando que se fuera. Goten lo asió de la mano a él haciendo que se hincase de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor de aquel aprentón terriblemente fuerte).

- _Bra sube al coche_. - (Bra obedeció a Goten). - _Y tú, mantente alejado de ella si no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos_. - No es posible. (Paresu dió un brinco de berrinche). Esta niñata estúpida ha subido en nuestro coche. Al final se va a salir con la suya.

Goten tomó a Paresu del brazo aún sosteniendo el ceño fruncido y ambos subieron en el coche, que enseguida comenzó a bajar la carretera de montaña.

(Paresu volvió a fingir aprecio por Bra) - _Bueno Bra, cariño, no te preocupes, te vamos a acompañar a un centro de salud y llamaremos a tus padres para que estén contigo. _- A ver si así me libro de ella...

- _Eh, noooo. Goten, sólo déjame conforme bajes la carretera, iré dando un paseo a casa. Estoy bien. _- Perfecto, ha captado la indirecta. Esto soluciona mi problema. Mmmm seguro que no quiere que se enteren sus padres de que andaba zagaleando con un chico por un cerro alejado. a saber lo que habrá estado haciendo con ese rubiales.

- _De ninguna manera Bra, si no quieres que avisemos a tus padres no lo haremos pero te vamos a acompañar al centro de salud_. - Ahhh, Goteennn, me estoy empezando a cabrear contigo. Yo soy tu novia y desde que apareció la tonta esta no haces más que mirarla.

- _Goten, eso no es buena idea, se enfadarían si supieran que andas encubriendo las travesuras de su niña. Lo mejor será que la acompañemos a casa y la curen allí. _- A ver como sales de esta pequeña estúpida. Si, sigue mirándome con odio, que todo lo que me mires es para nada. ¿Ves como te sonrío?. Rabia... Jijijiji.

- _NO. Me bajaré aquí mismo, por favor Goten para el coche. _- Otra vez la está mirando. Oh no, sesión de lagrimitas no... (Bra estaba tratando de sostener las lágrimas y Goten la observaba de reojo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor).

- _No. Bra, escucha, no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?. _- Mira mi novio lo suave que se pone para hablarla. Me parece que me voy a tener que poner firme.

- _Bra, no llores, es algo que tiene solución. No debes sentirte mal por tu problema... _- Cuando suelte esta seguro que la niñita tonta va a salir del coche corriendo.

- _¿Mi problema?. ¿Qué problema?. _- (Bra le dedicó una mirada horrible).

- _Oh, cielo, la frigidez es algo que tiene solución. Ya verás como lo solucionas... _- Jijijii. Ahora es cuando sale corriendo.

- _PARESU. _- Goten se ha atrevido a gritarme. (Paresu abrió los ojos desconcertada. Por primera vez Goten le estaba gritando).

- _Goten, para el coche, me marcho, por favor. Necesito tomar el aire ahora mismo. - _(Bra no quería ponerse a llorar delante de Paresu. Con el coche aún en marcha abrió la puerta).

- _Cierra la puerta Bra, por el amor de Dios_. - (Goten frenó y Paresu sonrió al ver que Bra salía del coche corriendo tal y como ella había previsto). Por fin se va esa pequeña intrusa.

(Paresu cruza los brazos con expresión seria al ver que su novio sale del coche detrás de ella). - _Goten, será mejor que me lleves a casa, se me han quitado las ganas de estar contigo. _- Con este susto mi chico no se atreverá a llevarme la contraria y hará lo que yo quiero. (Goten le dedica una mirada enojada).

- _Bien, si eso es lo que quieres ahí están las llaves. Coge el coche y te vas a casa. Creo que es lo mejor_. - (Y se fué corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Bra).

Esta me las va a pagar la niñata... y Goten... te vas a enterar... plantarme a mi... en nuestro aniversario... (Paresu se subió en el coche de nuevo y se marchó a casa echando chispas de rabia).

------------------

**Pensamiento de Bra.**

- _ESPERA_. - (Bra miró atrás aún corriendo, y como tenía la vista enturbiada por las lágrimas tropezó y fue a parar al suelo).

Maldita sea, todo me sale mal, esta noche no puede ser más horrible. (Goten la levantó del suelo). - _Bra, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. _- (La abrazó tiernamente).

- _No quiero ir a ningún centro de salud, ni a mi casa. Por favor... no insistas más. Déjame sóla y vete con la pi... con Paresu antes de que te denuncie por abandono. _- ¿Eh?. ¿Qué está pasando?. ¿Estoy volando?. Goten...

- _¿Dónde me llevas?. _- (Goten sonrió).

- _Bueno dado que no quieres ir a un centro de salud ni a tu casa tendré que idear algo para curar esas heridas_. - ¿Cómo?. No entiendo nada. ¿Qué ha pensado este loco?. Bueno, no importa, con tal de estar en sus brazos iría hasta el confín den Universo... Además, parece que le ha dado plantón a Paresu. Ja. Esta si que es buena. Debe estar echando chispas. Puede que a Goten lo engañe, pero a mi no me ha engañado nunca, la muy falsa... Debería pudrirse en el infierno.

- _Bien, ya hemos llegado_. - (Goten entra en su apartamento por la ventana del salón llevando a Bra en sus brazos).

(Bra se sonrojó). Este es su apartamento. Estoy en el apartamento de Goten, él y yo sólos, un sábado noche. Sin la 'piraña' cerca. He debido morirme y estoy en el cielo...

(Goten fue a por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se puso a curar las heridas de la pierna y brazo de Bra originadas al derrapar la moto).

- _Dime, lo del labio no te lo hiciste con el accidente. ¿Verdad?.- _(Bra le miró silenciosamente).

¿Qué quieres que te conteste?. ¿Qué he dejado que me golpease un humano débil?. Si mi padre lo supiera creo que desistiría de mi como hija. - _He visto en mi vida muchos labios rotos por golpes, a mi no me vas a engañar. Y ese chico no me gustó nada. Dime ¿Te hizo algo?. _- (Goten tenía una mirada rabiosa). No se por qué no puedo hablar. Tampoco quiero llorar, pero lo único que me salen ahora mismo son lágrimas. ¿Por qué me abrazas?. Soñaré contigo esta noche, soñaré que sientes algo por mi, que el destino ha hecho que nos juntemos esta noche en su caprichoso divagar. Pero tú estás con Paresu. Y no puedo cambiar eso. ¿O sí?. Ah Son Goten, si tan sólo supieras cuanto te amo... si pudieras sentir apenas una décima parte de lo que yo siento sólo querrías besarme y no separarte de mi jamás.

(Permanecieron abrazados. Goten la consoló hasta que dejó de llorar. Después la acompañó a casa volando).

- Goten... yo... quería decirte... antes de que te marches... yo... - Dios mío, ¿seré capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos?. (Bra le miraba con agitación).

- Gracias. - No pude... no pude decírselo...

(Bra se acostó en su cuarto observando el punto que se alejaba en la noche. De nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas). ¿Qué soy yo?. ¿Soy humana o soy una saiyajin?. Querría matar a Paresu. Querría darle una paliza a Iron. Querría dejar de ser una débil. Quizás si comienzo a entrenar mi vida mejore un poco... Tengo que aprender a ser fuerte. Hasta ahora siempre he vivido protegida por mi familia. Mi padre nunca me gritó, nunca dejó que nadie me hiciera daño. Pero la vida no es así. Me sobreprotegieron demasiado. Hasta Pan cuidaba de mi en el colegio y en el instituto. ¿Y si le pido a mi padre que me entrene?. No, no es buena idea hacer eso, si no logro superar las espectativas que el comenzará a tener se sentirá defraudado y yo no soportaría eso. ¿Trunks?. Ni pensarlo, con todo lo que me hace trabajar ne la oficina lo último que quiero es verle la cara más. ¿Piccolo?. Arrrgggg. ¿Goten?. Hmp. Ojalá. Pero siendo sincera... me dolería verle día a día y que de pronto me dijera algo como 'eh Bra, una invitación para mi boda con doña piraña'. Ya se que haré. Cada noche saldré a entrenar con el artilugio ocultador de Ki de mi madre. Iré yo sóla. Si, eso voy a hacer... Pan te echo mucho de menos...

-------------------

**Al día siguiente... Pensamiento de Goten.**

No puedo creer que Paresu actuase de aquella manera tan rastrera. Qué poca humanidad. Para ella parecía más importante una estúpida celebración que el sufrimiento de una chica que quién sabe lo que le debió suceder para que saliera corriendo con la moto de aquella manera. Podría haberse matado y a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo. Y el comentario de la frigidez... es increible que pueda tener tan poca compostura. Jamás pensé que fuera de esa manera.

**Pensamiento de Paresu.**

Maldita sea, ya es de noche y no me ha llamado. Se va a enterar, se va a enterar este maldito Son Goten.

Riiiiinnngggg (El teléfono sonando).

- ¿Sí?. -

- Soy yo. -

- Hola Paresu, Buenas noches. -

- Malas tardes. Ni siquiera me has llamado en todo el día. ¿Qué pasa contigo?. - Ya verás tú la que te espera chiquito...

- Eso me preguntaba yo en estos momentos. ¿Qué pasa contigo Paresu?. No puedo creer que ayer actuases de esa manera. -

- ¿Yooooooooo?. Dirás tú. Yo no soy quien te dejó plantado en el día de nuestro Aniversario. Increible...-

- Yo no te dejé plantada, tu quisiste marcharte a casa. Lo dijiste bien claro. - Será cínico.

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¿Es que acaso no te importo? Snif Snif snif. - Seguro que no te resistes a mis lagrimitas. Siempre funciona.

- Oh, vamos Paresu, no llores, disculpa ¿quieres?. Pero es que me dejastes desconcertado. Sabes que te amo... vamos, deja de llorar. - Lo sabía. Soy una maestra, jijijii. Y ahora viene el toque de gracia.

- Buaaaa. ¿Cómo te atreveeeees?. Son Goten. Te diré algo. Creo que debemos darnos un respiro. Cortaremos la relación durante dos semanas. Al paso de dos semanas te daré la oportunidad de demostrarme que estás arrepentido y que me amas de verdad. Mientras tanto... hemos terminado. Además, me voy a ir esas dos semanas de crucero por el Mediterraneo yo solita, ya lo tengo decidido. Y no me llames porque desconectaré el movil. - Jijijijii. Después de dos semanas sin verme, pasándolas completamente celoso, acabará por pedirme d euna vez que me case con él. Son Goten, estás pillado. - ADIOS. -

- Pero Paresu.. ¿Paresu?. Me ha colgado... -

(Goten intentó volver a llamarla pero ella no cogía el teléfono. Se marchó a la playa a meditar en solitario).

---------------------

**Pensamiento de Bra.**

(Bra lleva una equipación de entrenamiento de cuando Trunks era pequeño, color azul cobalto de arriba a abajo, con una armadura de spandex).

Bueno, ya estoy aquí, la playa es un buen lugar para entrenar. Veamos... será mejor concentrarme. Primero intentaré lanzar algunas bolas de ki hacia el mar. Pan me lo explicó una vez hace tiempo. Lástima que no le presté mucha atención. ¿Cómo era?... Mmmmm

(Goten se sentó en una roca de la playa ageno al entrenamiento de Bra, cuando de repente, un haz luminoso en la playa llamó su atención).

----------------------


	4. Primeros pasos

**IMPORTANTE. Nota de la Autora: **Lo siento, pero no me puedo resistir a relatar dramas humanos. Se que este fic pretendía ser de estilo humorístico, pero es que trabajando mentalmente el personaje de Iron, me di cuenta de que encajaba a la perfección en el perfil de un maltratador, y Bra en encajaba también en el perfil perfecto de una víctima. Chica sobreprotegida, acostumbrada a un ambiente donde se relativiza el uso de la violencia, hija de un padre autoritario... Aunque Bra está en uno de los grupos de riesgo (hay muchos perfiles de riesgo), no os confieis. He estado investigando, de nuevo vino mi labor de enterarme de que iba el asunto para poder escribir acerca de él, y os contaré algo sorprendente: Cualquiera podemos ser víctimas de un maltratador, y lo peor de todo es que se puede ser víctima y no ser consciente de que se es tal cosa. Da igual si tienes formación universitaria de la más alta, si eres millonaria, o si eres una mujer de caracter y físico fuerte. Cualquiera de nosotras (y de algunos hombres, por que no decirlo), puede ser víctima de malos tratos físicos... y lo que son peores: psicológicos, por parte de sus parejas. Así que el fic va a tratar este tema en profundidad en los siguientes capítulos. Cómo se llega a ese estado lamentable de enganche con alguien hasta el punto de permitir que te pisotee, paso a paso, desde los más pequeños detalles. Aunque seguiré insertando dosis de humor y de romance dentro del Fic. Espero que el giro os guste. Es que si Goten se enamora de ella así sin más, deja a Paresu plantada y se casa con Bra tampoco tendría gracia la historia. Voy a darle más emoción. Ah y otra cosa, voy a abandonar el sistema de narración desde el pensamiento del personaje, porque me limita mucho para narrar las situaciones, aunque lo utilizaré como recurso en determinadas circinstancias concretas a lo largo del fic. Pero todo, todo en ese estilo me parece excesivo. **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán "encerrados entre comillas". Los diálogos - irán entre guiones - y los comentarios irán al natural, salvo los que narran expresiones faciales concretas, que irán (entre paréntesis). **Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios.

**Camiii**, me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero que disfrutes del giro estratégico que acaba de dar... pero quien me conoce ya sabe que yo me gasto estas cosas en los fics. Jeje.

**Shadir**, siii, 'ella' es más rastrera aún. Ahora cuando se entere Vegeta, a Iron lo va a freir, pero prepárate porque aquí va a haber mucho enredo...

**Shadow**, nada que ver, no es una precuela, pero si que utilizo algunos recursos de mi anterior fic. Piensa que son distintos e incompatibles uno con el otro... sobre todo porque la edad de Viaje al pasado eran 15 y la de este son 18... sensible diferencia, jejeje. Me alegra que odies a Paresu, por mala.

**Daria**, espero que te gustase el especial Vegeta y Bulma de este capítulo... no quise entrar en un lemon por ahora, pero muchas veces la imaginación es mejor que lo que se cuenta, ¿no crees?.

**Capítulo 4: Primeros pasos.**

Bra lleva una equipación de entrenamiento de cuando Trunks era pequeño, color azul cobalto de arriba a abajo, con una armadura de spandex.

- "Bueno, ya estoy aquí, la playa es un buen lugar para entrenar. Veamos... será mejor concentrarme. Primero intentaré lanzar algunas bolas de ki hacia el mar. Pan me lo explicó una vez hace tiempo. Lástima que no le presté mucha atención. ¿Cómo era?... Mmmmm".

Goten se sentó en una roca de la playa ajeno al entrenamiento de Bra, cuando de repente, un haz luminoso en la playa llamó su atención. - ¿Pero qué...? - Sus ojos se achicaron tratando de vislumbrar en la oscuridad a la autora de aquella bola de ki. Una sonrisa de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro observando que la autora era Bra. Se sentó un poco más abajo en la playa para observarla más de cerca, tratando de adivinar qué haría ella a esas horas en aquella playa solitaria tirando bolas de ki. - "No sabía que ella supiera luchar...". Sus pensamientos acerca de Paresu y de su relación se disiparon, presos ahora, de una curiosidad irresistible.

"Ehhh eso fue genial. Jajaja. (Ojos en forma de V invertida) Me pregunto si podría hacer algunas formas con mi energía. A ver, un ensayo."

Bra concentró energía en sus manos, luego la moldeó como una tira alargada. Seguidamente unió las puntas y formó un corazón que lanzó al aire haciendolo levitar. El corazón comenzó a brillar intensamente en el cielo como si fuese de neón. Bra sudaba por el esfuerzo realizado, pero sonreía al mismo tiempo. Luego cerró su puño y el corazón estalló como si se tratase de unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, eso si, con un sonido muy distinto al estallar. La imagen era preciosa.

Goten sonrió. - "Es increible la facilidad que tiene para dominar la energía. Si se decidiera a entrenar sería una gran luchadora. Tiene un buen potencial, aunque no creo que esas tecnicas asustasen mucho a un enemigo...". - El muchacho estaba de lo más entretenido y divertido.

Bra continuo creando formas e imágenes, una estrella, una nube, una flor, un trébol... jugando con ellas en su extraño entrenamiento, alejado por completo de cualquier atisbo de pelea en él. Goten la seguía observando extasiado con los bellos contrastes que las figuras, cada vez distintas, hacían en la noche. Bra estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que ni siquiera se molestó en percibir si alguien la había seguido o la estaba observando. Cuando se cansó de hacer figuras luminosas utilizando su ki y haciéndolas estallar, alzó el vuelo hacia el mar, se rodeó de haces de ki para iluminar su camino, y como si fuera una luciérnaga se colaba dentro del mar y emergía a la superficie con una agilidad más propia de un delfín.

Goten estaba asombrado nuevamente. - "Es preciosa...". - Su pensamiento le jugó una mala pasada de la cual el no quiso despertar.

Por fin, después de una hora y media de diversión, Bra alzó el vuelo hacia casa nuevamente y Goten quedó en la playa reflexionando. - "¿Cómo pudo pasar el tiempo tan rápido?. Bra es una mujer. Hace nada que era una cría y ya es toda una hermosa mujer... Si hubiera tenido unos años menos de los que tengo creo que no se me hubiera escapado. Ah pero que estoy pensando. Yo estoy con Paresu. Hmm. Paresu..." - _'hemos terminado' _esa frase que ella le dijo por teléfono se le clavó en el alma profundamente recordandole el motivo de su visita nocturna a la playa. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón ya no tenía ganas de pensar en ella ni en la complicación que estaba viviendo.

Alzó el vuelo, se fué a casa. Habían sido 6 años de relación con Paresu, una relación en la cual él ni siquiera fue capaz de confesar que era de ascendencia saiyajin. Ella era demasiado impresionable para ciertos temas. Visitaba adivinas, era supersticiosa, si le decía que era medio extraterrestre, era capaz de llevarlo a una de las sesiones de su grupo esotérico. Ya fue difícil convencerla de que aquella vez que se transformó en super saiyajin en su presencia, no es que él fuera un ángel, como ella afirmaba, sino que era un experimento de la C.C. Bulma incluso se vió obligada a mediar en la parodia para que la excusa fuera más creible, sacándose de la manga una teoría científica que por supuesto, nadie comprendió. Sin lugar a dudas, la otra noche había sido providencial. El pensaba confesarle su pequeño secreto, pero entonces apareció Bra, y al día siguiente, su relación de 6 largos años había terminado. El destino es caprichoso muy a menudo, y hace que las vidas giren y giren extrañamente para llegar a conclusiones de lo más extravagantes. Es curioso, pero Goten pensó que se sentiría más hundido si le sucedía algo así. (Se quitó la ropa y se acostó en su cama). De nuevo su pensamiento giró hacia el suceso anterior. - "De nuevo te cruzas en mi camino... Bra...". Goten sonrió con ese pensamiento mientras se quedaba dormido recordando las hermosas figuras de ki que ella había dibujado en la noche para, sin saberlo, reconfortar el alma de cierto espía silencioso.

---------------

**Pensamiento de Bra.**

Lunes: 7 y media de la mañana. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG CRASHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH

- Oh, oh... - (Bra abrió un ojo y comprobó su propio reloj). Eso sonó como el despertador de mamá siendo machacado por papá, ¿y papá gritando?.

- VEGETAAAA. - Gritó Bulma. No importa cuanto se empeñe mamá en insonorizar las habitaciones, cuando gritan es imposible no escucharles. Otra de las muchas razones por la cual odio ser medio saiyajin.

- ¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME?. - Gritó Vegeta. (Bra se levantó de la cama para tomar una ducha, mientras que se escuchaba una airada discusión de sus padres).

-----------------

**En la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma, una pareja discutía a gritos...**

- Tú te lo buscaste, llevas años rompiendo mis despertadores. Hmmmm. Así que esta vez le instalé un sistema eléctrico contra ataques de ki que hace que la energía vuelva contra quien la envía. Fuerza versus Inteligencia. Jajaja. - Bulma parecía divertida observando como había ganado la batalla, por fin, después de más de 30 años juntos, había ganado. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que Vegeta alzó la mano y en un sólo segundo incineró la coqueta llena de perfumes, cremas y joyas de Bulma.

- Guerrero poderoso versus Mujer presumida. Ja. - Dijo el con tono burlón sonriendo victoriosamente. Bulma marcó ocupado durante unos segundos. Luego se levantó de la cama con la cara roja y sin mediar palabra, lo cual era peligroso en alguien incapaz de callarse, como ella era. El príncipe arqueó una ceja tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. Bulma sonrió como cuando había sido poseida por Baby, a lo cual él se estremeció adivinando lo que seguía. - "Mi cámara de gravedad". - Así que se levantó rápidamente para 'convencerla de parar su plan de venganza'.

La alcanzó en la puerta, la dió vuelta y la besó intensamente. - Mujer... sabes que te amo. - Con los años, en contadas ocasiones, se había acostumbrado a decir aquella cursilería que tanto ablandaba a su esposa. Bulma hizo ademán de marcharse a continuar con su plan, pero realmente era muy difícil llegar a resistirse a un hombre como Vegeta, con ese cuerpo tan varonil, esa fuerza tan enorme, ese encanto tan seductor cuando quería. Miraba intensamente y era 'tan... cool'. - "Mmmmmm. Luego arreglaremos cuenta Vegh" - Pensó para sí Bulma aprovechandose de las circunstancias. Vegeta se dispuso a realizar una demostración magistral de como puede ser un saiyajin de buen amante. Ya llevaban muchos años de entrenamientos nocturnos y se conocían a la perfección. ¿Quién dijo que con los años el sexo en pareja empeoraba?. Falso. Cada vez mejor. Más conocimiento de los gustos de cada cual, más práctica experimental, más experiencia...

- ¿Cómo lo quieres? Suave... o rudo... - Aquella frase desarmaría a cualquiera. Un león que se sometería a ser un gatito si ella se lo pedía, o bien un león que desataría toda su pasión... Bulma siempre se derretía con aquellos ataques verbales pronunciados tan... seductoramente. - ¿Hmmm?. - Vegeta lamía su cuello morbosamente esperando la respuesta. No se sabía cual de las dos opciones era mejor. Su saiyajin tenía una imaginación... bendita imaginación. ¿Gatito, o león?.

- Comienza por gatito, luego llamamos al león. - ¿Para qué elegir una opción cuando se pueden disfrutar de ambas?. Vegeta sonrió dejando de lamer el cuello y bajando por el cuerpo de ella hasta senda parte, seductoramente depilada... Quería un especial de la casa. Primero suave y poco a poco, cada vez más rudo hasta acabar en una pasión desenfrenadamente loca.

----------------------

**En la Universidad... **

Las compañeras de Bra seguían en la misma actitud. Pero ese día alguien se sentó a su lado, era un muchacho que había llegado nuevo a clase con una semana de atraso. Un par de centímetros más alto de Bra, pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Con gafas. No era ningún galán, ni era musculoso, pero era un chico con el típico aspecto de estudioso. Aunque tímido, la mañana fue bastante más llevadera para Bra, ya que hizo amistad con él y dejó de sentirse tan diferente.

Casi estaba terminando la última clase. Bra escuchó algunos comentarios de las chicas que se sentaban delante de ella.

- ¿Eh, no es ese Iron?. - Susurró una.

- Siiiii, ¿no es guapísimo?. - Contestó la otra.

- Trae una rosa roja. WoW. ¿Quién será la afortunada?. - Apremió la tercera de ellas.

- "¿Iron aquí?. ¿Qué habrá venido a hacer?." - Bra se fijó bien y por el redondel de la puerta de clase se apreciaba su figura. De pronto él la miró y sonrió. Bra le ignoró y se puso a conversar en bajito con el muchacho de al lado haciendo como que sonreía para disimular su nerviosismo mientras seguía escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeras de clase.

Cuando el profesor salió de clase todos abandonaron la sala, salvo Bra, que continuó charlando con el otro chico animadamente. Iron entró y automáticamente las 3 chicas más odiadas por Bra permanecieron en clase.

- A este me lo ligo yo. - Dijo una de ella.

- "Será estúpida... Iron viene averme a mi. Me pregunto qué cara pondrán esas tres cuando sepan que yo soy 'la afortunada' y que encima le voy a dar un desplante." -

- Bra... ¿podemos hablar?. - Iron tenía una expresión lastimera en su rostro. Realmente parecía sentido.

- Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada. - Contestó Bra inflexiblemente.

(- ¿Habeís visto eso?. Iron, el chico más cool de toda la universidad está detrás d ela psicópata esa... - Bra ardió de rabia al escuchar aquel comentario. - No creo, seguramente la viene a ver para romper con ella por loca... jajaja. - Ese nuevo comentario decidió a la peliazul que después de todo no sería tan mala idea darle la oportunidad de disculparse por lo de la nche anterior.)

Iron frunció el ceño y miró fíjamente con cara de pocos amigos al muchacho que estaba junto a Bra, el cual, intimidado por un chico de porte tan fuerte, decidió que era mejor retirarse. - Bra, no tengas apuro por mi, tengo que marcharme ya de todos modos. Eeeencantaaadooo. - El chico salió rápidamente de la sala.

- Hmp. "menudo cobardica". - Pensó Bra. - ¿Y bien?. - Arqueó una ceja esperando una explicación para semejante aparición.

- Bra, quiero pedirte disculpas. Tu eres una dulce princesa y yo no debí ser tan bruto, pero es que tengo tanta fuerza dentro de mi que no se controlarme. Por favor, ayúdame a controlarme. Te amo, sólo se que me he enamorado de tí. Este fin de semana lo he pasado fatal, no podía dejar de pensar en tí. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Te he traido esta rosa. Es frágil, se parece a tí en eso y yo tenía que haber reflexionado en eso antes de dejarme llevar. Yo no suelo disculparme, pero me humillo ante tí para pedirte que me disculpes, porque estoy enamorado. - Bra escuchaba atentamente algo conmovida por una declaración que parecía tan sincera. - Por favor, te necesito, necesito a mi lado a alguien como tú, con ese caracter fuerte para pararme cuando yo quiera hacer cosas que no correspondan. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que tu vida sea feliz. - Bra se estremeció. El punto de inflexión de su teoría era ese jústamente. Felicidad. Quería ser feliz de una vez por todas.

(- Seguro que la está plantando. ¿Tú crees que un chico así estaría con el 'monstruo del fango'?. - Aquellos susurros mordazes eran escuchados por Bra a la perfección, colándose en sus pensamientos profundamente. - Jajajaja, ¿os acordais del primer día de clase?. - Ya les iba a demostrar ella que estaban equivocadas. Iron no la estaba plantando, sino que la estaba tratando de conquistar y se le estaba declarando.)

- Pero tienes una fuerza increible, oye, me diste un empujón y me lanzaste a varios metros... No se ni como lo hiciste, pero supongo que te quiero tanto que ni siquiera me pongo en guardia cuando estoy contigo. Y luego, cuando vi que habías tenido ese accidente, te juro que si te hubiera pasado algo malo no hubiera podido soportarlo. Mira, mi moto está destrozada, me tengo que ir a trabajar en autobús y volverme andando porque no tengo ahora dinero para repararla, pero no importa, porque tú vales para mi mucho más que cien motos. - Bra se sintió algo culpable. Quizás había reaccionado demasiado violentamente con él. Debió haberse quedado y haber hablado las cosas.

- Siento lo de tu moto. - Dijo bajando la mirada. - No se qué me pasó. Es que todo era demasiado complicado, me asusté, o no se... de verdad no debí actuar así. También fue culpa mía. - Acabó por reconocer ella.

- No importa, mira, lo que más me dolió es que apareciera ese estúpido en plan rescate. Me pilló afectado por tu accidente y casi me partió el brazo el muy idiota. Como lo vuelva a ver cerca de tí se va a enterar. - Iron crugió los nudillos. Bra se estremeció un tanto. Mejor que ni se volvierana ver. Por muy fuerte que fuera Iron, Goten le superaba con creces.

- Iron, si tu moto ha quedado muy mal podrías llevársela a mi madre, estoy segura de que ella la arreglaría. - Bra agachó la mirada de pronto. Ya que fue la culpable de la rotura de la moto, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle a solucionar el problema.

- No, mejor que no, seguro que le dijiste que te había tratado mal y anda pensando cosas incorrectas de mi. - Contestó él sentándose al lado de ella.

- No, yo... no le dije nada, sólo le conté que habíamos tenido un accidente. - Así fue, al día siguiente Bulma vió la herida del labio y se preocupó. Bra le dijo que habían tenido un accidente de moto y no le contó ningún detalle más, ya que le daba verguenza contar algo tan penoso. Por suerte se las ingenió para esquivar a su padre todo el día, hasta que por fin la sangre saiyajin hizo su trabajo y las heridas cicatrizaron de todo, en tiempo record.

- ¿Y el idiota aquel que se cree fuerte?. - Iron se acercó un poco más a ella.

- ¿Goten?. Él no dirá nada, yo se lo pedí expresamente. Confío en él. - Iron frunció el ceño.

- No deberías confiar en él, vi como te miraba, es un inmoral, tenía a la novia allí delante y quería hacérselo contigo. Creeme, yo soy un hombre y me doy cuenta de estas cosas. No tiene verguenza. Si lo veo cerca de ti lo mataré. Pero hicistes bien, no se lo digas a nadie, lo que suceda entre tú y yo, es algo que sólo debe importarnos a nosotros. Hay mucha gente que intentará separarnos, te lo aviso desde ahora. A mi me da igual que seas una Briefs, pero la gente es mala, comenzarán a decir que estoy contigo por el interés y querrán entrometerse en nuestra relación. El mejor modo de protegernos es no contar nada. Todas las parejas tienen problemas que deben solucionar ellos. Todos los padres discuten y luego se soluciona el asunto. ¿No?. - Bra asintió. - ¿Puedo besarte?. - Para qué preguntó, si ya la estaba besando.

( - No puedo creerlo, Iron está con la psicópata. Es horribleeeeee. - Las tres chicas se marcharon enojadas y Bra sonrió internamente por su pequeña victoria.)

- Quiero que seas mi novia formal Bra. ¿Lo serás?. - Dijo acariciando su pelo tiernamente mientras que Bra no sabía que responder. - Quiero hacerte una mujer feliz. Tu necesitas a tu lado a un hombre como yo que te cuide como a una princesa. -

- Si. - Un nuevo beso selló el noviazgo.

- ¿Vendrás a verme esta tarde?. Es la competición anual de lucha libre. - Dime que estarás... Quiero presentarte a mis amigos. Se morirán de envidia cuando vean que estoy con una mujer como tú. - Susurró besándola nuevamente.

- Si, Iré. - Dijo ella sonriendo y siendo besada de nuevo. - Pero prométeme una cosa. Que no insistirás en que hagamos el amor por ahora. Ese tema me violenta mucho. Aún no estoy lista... por favor. -

- No te preocupes, yo siempre voy a cuidar de tí... Te ayudaré a superar tus miedos. ¿Pero besarte si que puedo no?. - Nuevamente se besaron con intensidad.

Bra pensó mientras tanto... mis miedos... ¿será verdad que no quiero hacer el amor con él porque tengo miedo de algo?. Pero no son miedos, es que yo tengo la convicción de que debe ser algo especial... ¿me estaré engañando a mi misma?

------------------------


	5. Primeras impresiones

**Xkari18**, encantada de conocerte. Ante todo, gracias por el extenso reviews, adoro de verdad que me comentases con tanto detalle tus impresiones. Es un bonito regalo por tu parte tomarte ese tiempo. Me hizo mucha ilusión. Respecto a Gohan y Videl... si quieres te escribiré un oneshot acerca de ellos cuando acabe el fic, pero en este fic no pega mucho. Tenme paciencia, te prometo escribir una escenita de esos dos.

**Shadow**, me gustó encontrarte por el messenger. ¿Querías que Iron y Vegeta se las vieran?. Espera el próximo capítulo... je je je je

**Daria**, gracias por tus comentarios, si quieres, más adelante haré un lemoncito de Bulma y Vegeta para que disfrutes con algo un poco más explícito...

**Shadir**, ya veo que le tienes buenos sentimientos a Iron... le quieres dar estricnina WoooowwwWW jajajaja, que bueno, se la damos a Paresu también.

**Angela**, celebro que te guste como a mi esta pareja de Goten y Bra. Realmente a mi me encantan estos chicos. Pero les voy a hacer sufrir canutas en los siguientes capítulos... Un poco de humor, un poco de drama... un poco de romance... Espero que te guste la historia.

**Capítulo 5: Primeras impresiones.**

- ¿Dónde vas?. - Bra iba saliendo por la puerta cuando su padre la frenó en seco.

- Hola papá, voy a salir un rato, no volveré tarde... - trató de no mirarle y de marcharse rápidamente pero Vegeta la hizo volverse para mirarla más de cerca. Después de un repaso con los ojos escudriñadores...

- "Es como su madre, cuando trata de ocultarme algo, siempre se le nota en la voz" (medio sonrió) Mmmm, por qué estás tan roja al decirme eso... ¿es que vas a ver a algún idiota? -

- "Oh, no. Me está mirando con su cara de 'se que me ocultas algo' (cara compungida) No... yo... "Qué diablos ya soy mayor de edad" (frunció el ceño) SI. - Gritó cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta se impactó al ver la determinación que parecía tener en su cara. Al mismo tiempo se enfureció. Realmente no entendía por qué, pero sólo pensar que un humano débil tocase a su pequeña le hacía sacar sus instintos más asesinos. - ¿Y quien es el 'afortunado...' esta vez?. - Preguntó burlonamente mientras sonreía como un maniaco.

- Esta vez... si le haces algo... me marcharé de casa y no me volverás a ver nunca más. ESTOY HARTA. Ya no soy una niña, tengo 18 años, por el amor de Dios, si lo arruinas todo esta vez te juro que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra en lo que me resta de vida. - Vegeta estaba estupefacto ante aquellas sorprendentes declaraciones. Parecía muy seria en lo que decía. - Me haces sufrir papá. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?. - Los ojos de Bra se llenaron de lágrimas y Vegeta sintió como se le estremecía el corazón. ¿Tan mal padre era el?. Sólo quería protegerla de esos humanos sin sentido del honor. Su hija era uno de los mejores partidos del planeta, no sólo por su dinero y belleza, sino porque era una princesa, era su princesita querida. La niña de papá. Y ahora le miraba con reproche en su mirada y con un pequeño atisbo de... ¿decepción..., ¿odio?. Realmente era difícil salir airoso de esa situación. Bulma le advirtió que tarde o temprano su hija reaccionaría así, le advirtió que no era bueno sobreprotegerla tanto, cuántas discusiones habían tenido respecto a la forma de actuar de Vegeta respecto a las relaciones amorosas de su hija, pero no la escuchó, y ahora Bra amenazaba con marcharse de casa.

Vegeta suspiró. Si no puedes con el enemigo es mejor aliarte a él. Al menos... hasta que encuentre el modo de destruirle. Una sonrisa se asentó nuevamente en el rostro de él. - Ya veo que la cosa va en serio. Está bien, ve con él, pero quiero conocerle. Y quiero saber dónde vaas a salir. - Bra frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuál es la trampa?. ¿Cuándo le veas lo enviarás al hospital no?. Eso es lo que pretend...- Vegeta la cortó.

- No. - Pronunció lo más tranquilo que pudo. - Mira, a mi que tengas por 'novio' (ese novio sonó con asco) a un 'miserable humano' no me gusta, pero... -

- Y con quien quieres que salga ¿eh?. ¿Con Piccolooo?. - Vegeta abrió los ojos exorbitadamente ante aquel comentario. Bra recalculó lo que podría estar pensando.

- Lo digo porque estás diciendo que no quieres que salga con humanos... - Terminó aclarando y Vegeta frunció el ceño. Enseguida volvió a calmarse, pero miró arriba de pronto, y Piccolo, que estaba en el templo de Dios meditando dió de culo contra el suelo repentinamente. - ¿decías?. - La peliazul le miraba inquisitivamente.

- Espero que no me interrumpas más... - Pronunció mirándola feo. Bra asintió frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos de nuevo. - Ejem. - Tosió él. - A pesar de que no me gusta en absoluto que salgas con... 'hombres' (Bra le miró con cara de 'a ver si quieres que salga con mujeres' y Vegeta tosió nuevamente). Ejem. estaría dispuesto a ceder... por esta ocasión siempre y cuando lo traigas a casa esta noche para que le conozca de cerca. - Bra le miró intrigada. Su padre parecía sincero.

- Si hago eso... ¿Prometes no hacerle daño aunque no te caiga bien?. - Una gota de sudor se instaló en la frente de Vegeta, su sonrisa maliciosa se escapó interiormente. El no contaba con una promesa, si lo prometía tenía que cumplirlo. - No le haré daño a no ser que él te haga daño a tí, es promesa. - La mejor salida posible después de todo... lo de 'hacer daño a su pequeña' podía incluir llevarle la contraria también... Su sonrisa sádica volvió dentro de él.

- Papá, te quieroooo, díselo a mamá, volvere a la noche y le traeré a cenar, te gustará, seguro - Bra le dió un beso a su padre dejándolo nuevamente atontadillo mientras la veía correr fuera de casa.

- UN MOMENTO. -

- ¿Ahora que...? -

- ¿Dónde vas a estar? - Los ojos de Vegeta se achicaron tratando de adivinar si le mentía al responder esa sencilla pregunta.

- "Ya está, la mirada 'no me mientas que se todo' ¿y ahora que hago yo?" Si te lo digo... ¿prometes no venir?. -

- Pongamos mejor que si no me lo dices no saldrás de casa... -

- Pongamos mejor que si no me lo prometes saldré de casa por mucho tiempo... -

- ¿Y quién iba a pagarte la ropa eh?. - Vegeta sonrió victorioso.

- Muy gracioso... buscaría un trabajo. - Bra frunció el ceño.

- Eres la hija del Príncipe de los saiyajins y no trabajarás en cualquier cosa. - Contestó alterado. Bra hizo ademán de salir de casa. Vegeta se preguntó por qué de pronto estaba tan rebelde, jamás le había desobedecido, nunca antes le había amenazadado y más con algo tan fuerte como marcharse de casa... Ni siquiera su hijo, que ya tenía más de 30 años le dijo jamás que se iba a marchar de casa cuando él le impuso algo. Aunque realmente a Trunks jamás le impuso nada respecto a sus relaciones.

- Espera. Prometo no ir, pero dime de inmediato dónde vas a estar. - Bra suspiró y se volvió a verle.

- Papá, sólo te pido que no estropees esto, por favor, no soportaría que me creases una leyenda negra en la Universidad también. Ya fue suficiente con el instituto. - Sus ojos parecían suplicantes.- Estaré en la Universidad, Iron compite con el equipo de lucha, es el Capitán, y va a pelear esta tarde. Voy a ir a animarle. -

- Hmp. - No estaba tan mal después de todo, realmente le hubiera gustado ir a ver a ese gusano pelear... pero esperaría, total, a la noche iría a cenar, y nada mejor para hacer la digestión que un poco de movimiento... Vegeta estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. De pronto, antes de que dijera algo más Bra ya se había marchado.

--------------

Por la noche... Vegeta y Bulma conversaban en la cocina.

- Oh Vegh, ha sido muy bonito de tu parte que le dijeras a Bra de traer a su novio. Realmente parece buen chico, es guapo, fuerte, es Capitán del equipo de lucha d ela Universidad. Parece que es la estrella del equipo. -

- Hmp. Así que le has conocido. -

- Si, vino a traerme la moto para que se la arreglase y charlamos un rato a solas. - Vegeta arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Vino a que le arreglases la moto?. ¿Cree que eres su empleada?. ¿por qué no la llevó a un mecánico?. - Bulma sonrió falsamente.

- Ah es qué... - Vegeta volvió a estrechar los ojos. Estaba claro que ahora pretendía ocultarle algo.

- ¿Qué intentas ocultarme mujer?. -

- N...nada... bueno... Argg, está bien, no tiene nada de malo, parece que Bra quiso conducir la moto de él, hizo una imprudencia y la moto quedó mal parada. Por eso tu hija quiso ofrecerse para repararle la moto en casa. -

- Hmp. - Vegeta quedó pensando un rato. ¿Su hija teniendo un accidente con moto?. Improbable, sumamente improbable... a no ser que algo o alguien... la distrajera.

- Me dijo que la amaba Vegeta... ¿no te parece lindo?. - Bulma parecía ilusionada con la idea.

- Hmp. -

- ¿Quieres dejar de contestarme a todo HUMPP? Hmp, Hmp, Hmp, Hmp... - Bulma comenzó a imitarle y Vegeta abrió los ojos rabioso pero antes de poder decir algo más.

- Aún no se me ha olvidado que destruiste mi coqueta... - (Gota de sudor en la frente del príncipe).

DIIINNGGG DOOOONNNGGG (Ufff salvados por la campana...)

- Vegeta, ve a abrir y espero que seas amable. -

- ¿Estás loca?. ¿Pretendes que yo me rebaje a hacer de portero y salga a abrir la puerta a ese insecto que se está atreviendo a tocar a mi hija? - Su cara era roja y grande.

- Baja la voz... ya voy yo. - Bulma suspiró y se dió la vuelta, pero antes de abandonar la habitación... - Espero que seas amable, ya le has hecho bastante daño a tu hija. -

¿Cómo se atrevía su mujer a decirle que le había hecho daño a su hija?. El siempre había sido condescendiente con ella, jamás le levantó la mano, y cuando le había gritado, siempre aparecía al rato en su habitación para comprobar que no estaba asustada de él y que todo estaba bien entre ellos. La había cuidado desde que era un pequeño bebé, la había amado desde que vió aparecer su pelito azul entre aquellas ropas blancas del hospital. Y cuando la escuchó sonreir y decir su primera palabra 'papí' entre risas, supo que su pequeña era el ser que más querría en toda su vida. ¿Cuál era el concepto de daño a que se refería?. ¿Protegerla es hacerla daño?.

Bra apareció en la puerta de la habitación junto a su madre. La cara de ambas era preocupada. Iron apareció detrás. Vegeta lo miró de arriba a abajo. Alto, rubio, con el pelo algo largo como el de Trunks, músculos bien formados, propios de un buen entrenamiento, ojos azules. Mirada... ¿Qué mirada tenía?. No, definitivamente no estaba asustado de conocerle. Claro que eso era normal, ya que él no imaginaba el tipo de peligro que corría su vida si se atrevía a dar un mal paso.

- Buenas noches, Señor Vegeta. Gracias por su invitación para cenar. - Bulma le miró inquisitivamente para que dijera algo agradable y Bra le miró apenada como nunca antes.

- Ejem. - Tosió sudando. - Buenas noches. - Bra sonrió esperanzadoramente al escuchar su saludo. Vegeta siguió observándolo penetrántemente y despedazándolo con la mirada. Para su sorpresa el muchacho puso también cara seria y le devolvió la fea mirada sin amilanamiento alguno.

Bulma pasó por su lado y le susurró - Será mejor que te comportes bien. Si lo haces me olvidaré del incidente de la coqueta que destruiste... -

¿Era necesario tanto teatro?. ¿Por qué tenía que ser amable con él y fingir ser alguien que no era?. Si ese muchacho pretendía ser novio de su hija debía saber la verdad. Pero bien, esa noche sería una noche de prueba... analizaría al enemigo de cerca, dejaría que se confiase y después... Bulma le dió un codazo para que dejara de reirse como un maniaco homicida. Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo y cuando miró al 'sujeto' de análisis, se dió cuenta de que lo estaba mirando ¿analizándolo?. ¿Ese miserable le estaba analizando?. Sus ojos se achicaron y le dedicó una sonrisa sádica. Para su sorpresa, Iron no se estremeció, sino que le dedicó otra sonrisa casi idéntica mientras ponía una mano, UNA MANO, en el hombro de su hija, magreando un poco el punto donde la tocó con su dedo gordo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?. En su propia casa, delante de sus narices... la estaba tocando... Le miró más feo aún, y el chico bajó su mano hasta la cintura de ella. LA CINTURA. Bra se sonrojó de inmediato y miró a su padre para ver qué reacción tenía. Vegeta se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia ellos. Bra, por instinto, se interpuso delante de su padre y Iron, su mirada tenía una mezcla de pena, terror y desesperación por detenerle. Vegeta la miró a los ojos, realmente quería partir en dos al insecto miserable que había ido a su casa a hacer tales demostraciones vergonzosas, pero no podía hacer daño a su hija. Sorprendentemente Iron apartó a Bra y quedó frente a frente con el celoso padre.

- ¿Sucede algo?. - Dijo valientemente sosteniéndole la mirada a Vegeta.

Bra buscó la ayuda de su madre, la cual corrió a quitar salsa al asunto. - Oh Iron, no pasa nada, la cena estará lista en apenas unos minutos, vamos sentaros en el salón mientras esperais. - Bra se llevó a Iron al salón, quien la acompañó a desgana y Bulma se quedó parada delante de Vegeta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?. - Sus palabras eran firmes pero susurradas.

- Mujer... ¿no has visto como la tocaba?. ¿Acaso estás ciega?. - Vegeta le contestó susurrando al principio, pero elevando la voz hasta acabar su frase.

- No grites. ¿Qué pretendes?. ¿Quieres arruinar la vida de tu hija?. ¿Quieres que te odie para siempre?. Pues sigue así... -

- Está bien mujer, no lo mataré pero... -

- Ejem... - Mirada asesina de Bulma.

- No lo déjare más inutil de lo que es... pero procura... sólo procura... que no la toque en mi presencia... porque si vuelve a tocarla de esa manera... te aseguro que no tendrá manos para volver a tocarla. ¿Comprendido?. - Bulma suspiró.

- Vegeta, te estás equivocando... no se puede ser así con los hijos, no sabes nada de psicología parece... Tendremos que confiar en ella. Vamos, Vegh, esfuérzate un poco, piensa que tu también me tocas a mi... -

- ¿Cómo puedes comparar eso?. Eres mi esposa. Además... yo no te toco en público, y por cierto... ¿estás insinuando que ese miserable ha estado acostándose con mi hija?. Por que si me entero de que eso es cierto, te juro que... -

- Vegeta... no sigas diciendo estupideces o no respondo... - Bulma parecía realmente cabreada en este punto. Sus ojos cerrados, su cara roja. - Espero que te comportes como todo un príncipe, y demuestres que tienes un poco de clase, sea como sea es nuestro invitado, y debes tener un mínimo de hospitalidad... -

- Mi padre le hubiera matado nada más verlo. -

- Tu padre me hubiera matado a mi nada más saber que era tu mujer. -

Ya está. siempre tenía que tener Bulma aquellas salidas magistrales. ¿De donde sacaba esas respuestas?. Seguro que pasaba horas apuntando posibles respuestas para ganar las batallas verbales entre ellos. Vegeta frunció el ceño. - Hmp. -

- Hmp. - Bulma le imitó.

- Mujer... -

- Jajajaja Mujer... - Volvió a imitarle.

- Te lo advierto... - Bulma le abrazó del cuello, él frunció el ceño.

- Adviértemelo... esta noche... Transformaré esos Hmp, en Hmmmm... - Vegeta sonrió levemente cuando su mujer lo comenzó a besar, pero la separó enseguida. Iron y Bra estaban solos en el salón haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

--------------

Cuando Bulma fue a llamarlos para ir a cenar se encontró con que Vegeta se había sentado en medio de Iron y Bra en el sofá, ocupando el máximo espacio posible para que abos jóvenes quedaran lo suficientemente alejados el uno del otro. Los tres miraban la tele sin mediar palabra, con expresiones totalmente amargadas, cabreadas y ácidas. Tan ácidas, que sorprendía que el sofá no se derritiese allí mismo.

La cena transcurrió con la animada conversación de Bulma y Bra. Iron miraba de reojo a Vegeta y participaba en la conversación con las mujeres, de un modo tan conquistador, encantador y galante que a Vegeta le producían nauseas. Las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida parecían haber caido en sus redes, pero la conclusión del príncipe era que ese chico no podía ser sincero. Estaba seguro de que era un impostor. Fingía muy bien ser amable, ser cortés... pero sus miradas de reojo y ciertos aspectos de su lenguaje corporal le delataban. Le seguía analizando y no le dirigía la palabra. Sería mejor probarle a ver si lograba hacer que se contradijera en algo.

- ¿Así que eres luchador?. - Preguntó Vegeta lo más amablemente posible, dentro de la seriedad.

Iron le miró sonriendo. - Si, así es. ¿Le gusta la lucha?. -

- Diría que si... -

- Sería genial que pudieramos luchar un dia juntos ¿no cree?. - Bulma y Bra abrieron sus bocas asustadas y asombradas. Iron no sabía lo que acababa de decir.

Vegeta sonrió abiertamente. El ratoncito metiéndose voluntariamente en la boca del gato. - ¿Por qué no después de la cena?. -

- ¡Papá!. -

- ¡Vegeta! Es nuestro invitado, no es momento para luchas sabes que... -

- No se preocupe señora Bulma, será interesante pelear juntos. Me encantaría. -

- Iron... - El chico guiñó un ojo a Bra. Vegeta comenzó a comer más rápido para terminar cuanto antes con la cena. Cuando el príncipe acabó de comer Iron retiró su plato y lo miró con sonrisa desafiante.

- "Si este cincuentón celoso de su piensa que me podrá ganar las lleva claras... Ya hablaré yo con Bra acerca de su 'padrecito'. No me gusta nada, este tipo va a ser un estorbo para nosotros... Pero me encargaré de librarme de este 'estorbo' adecuadamente" ¿Vamos?. -

Vegeta se levantó. - Tu primero... por favor... -

Bra agarró el brazo de Iron, la amabilidad de su padre no podía indicar nada bueno. Cuando pasó por su lado susurró. - Papá, recuerda tu promesa, si le haces daño te odiaré para siempre. -

Bulma también le dió una repasadita en susurros. - ¿Quieres dormir en el sofá de por vida?. -

-----------


	6. Mentiras crueles

**Capítulo 6: Mentiras crueles.**

Vegeta no iba a disfrutar esta vez. Si tan sólo su mujer y su hija dejaran de mirarle como si fuera el asesino más horrible del Universo. **- Ejem. - **Tosió Vegeta. Realmente lo había sido, pero las personas cambian... bueno, él cambió... pero después de haber matado a tantos, ¿qué iba a importar si mataba a un insecto más?. Estaba claro que le haría un favor a su hija si se deshacía de ese 'Iron'... Vegeta había visto muchas cosas, con sus años y su experiencia de la vida, cuando miraba a alguien sabía muy bien qué encerraba su alma, y Iron no tenía nada bueno dentro de él. Había algo en su forma de actuar que era manipuladora... si, por fin dió con la palabra exacta, estaba manipulando a su hija y a su esposa. En el fondo le daba rabia que Bulma, no se diera cuenta de ello. Bra después de todo era una chiquilla aún que no sabía nada de la vida...

**- Señor Vegeta, ataqueme primero. -** Aquella insolencia le despertó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a subestimarle de esa manera ese miserable?. Bra se colocó en su ángulo de visión suplicándole con la mirada que no le hiciera daño. Vegeta sudó nuevamente.

**- Ataca tu primero... insito... - **Dijo bajando la guardia y con poco entusiasmo en la voz. Por alguna razón, sentir ese sufrimiento interno en el aura de su hija le hacía sentirse fatal.

**- ¿Está seguro?. **- Vegeta apretó los dientes para no convertirlo en cenizas.

**- Tranquilo... lo soportaré... -** Dijo con ironía y sudando por la tensión del momento. Por un lado su instinto asesino y por el otro el amor hacia su hija.

Iron cargó contra él. Vegeta no se defendió y recibió el golpe de lleno en la mandívula. Para sorpresa de Iron no se movió ni un sólo ápice y a él le dolió la mano como si hubiera golpeado un muro de hormigón armado.

**- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?. -** Rió Vegeta. Iron cargó nuevamente contra él golpeándole en varias partes del cuerpo. Vegeta siguió sin defenderse. Los golpes tenían fuerza suficiente para destrozar a un humano normal, pero su contrincante era un saiyajin. Pan comido. Cuando acabó su serie estaba furioso, sus puños ensangrentados por la fuerza del impacto contra el duro y musculoso cuerpo de Vegeta le comenzaron a arder.

**- Iron BASTA. -** Gritó Bra viendo que él no cedía en sus intentos, pero Iron ni la escuchaba.

De nuevo la cargó contra Vegeta, que comenzó a bostezar para molestarle. Si no podía pegarle al menos podría irritarle... y eso... se le daba muy bien. Trató de hacerle una llave para tirarle al suelo, pero era imposible moverle. Era como tratar de mover una tonelada de ladrillos. Iron se quedó pegado tratando de moverle al menos un milímetro, Vegeta siguió molestándolo con sus bostezos. **- Qué patético... - **

Iron se separó.** - ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?. ¿Es un truco?. - **Gritó exasperado. **- Ya se... es una invención de ¿verdad?. - **Siguió diciendo mientras recuperaba el aliento. **- Pensé que ibamos a luchar sin trampas. -**

Vegeta en este punto si que estaba enojado. ¿La sabandija pretendía insinuar que estaba haciendole trampas?. Bra fue hasta Iron.

**- Iron por favor, deja ya esta estupidez. - **Dijo cogiéndole el brazo. **- Ven, te curaré eso. - **

**- Si, no importa Bra, no te molestes, luego te llamaré. - **Pronunció con resentimiento. **- Bulma, me temo que debo marcharme ya. Ha sido un placer conocerla. - **

**- Iron por favor no te marches sin que te curemos esas heridas de los puños. - **Dijo Bulma con cariño hacia él y un poco de preocupación y enojo mientras miraba a su marido inquisitivamente.

**- "Iron... no te marches sin que te curemos esas heridas..." - **Vegeta imitó entre dientes la frase de su esposa. Realmente era odiosa aquella situación. ¿Por qué habría dejado de ser un mercenario?. En el pasado le hubiera arrancado los ojos sólo por mirarle...

**- No, Bulma, de verdad, creo que será mejor que me marche. No siempre se puede gozar de la compañía de dos damas tan hermosas e inteligentes. - **Iron abrazó a Bulma y a Bra. Vegeta comenzó a ver rojo y avanzó hasta él.

Iron se le adelantó y le dijo. **- Espero que disfrutase del combate Señor Vegeta... Buenas noches. - **Vegeta lo cogió de la camisa y lo zarandeó violentamente estampándolo contra el suelo.

**- Mira insecto... - **Lo asió del cuello levantándolo un poco y le susurró cerca de su cara heladoramente sosteniendo una bola de energía en su mano derecha mientras que él estaba aún aturdido.

**- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -** Bra estalló a llorar.

**- VEGETA POR DIOOOOSS. -** Bulma parecía también desesperada por pararlo.

**- Tienes suerte de que ellas estén aquí... pero te advierto... sólo te advierto... que si le haces daño a mi hija en lo más mínimo, sabrás lo que és el significado de la palabra 'dolor'... -** Una vez dicho esto lo soltó dejando que volviera a caerse al suelo y se marchó a desfogar toda la rabia que sentía en su cámara de gravedad.

Madre e hija se quedaron atendiendo al muchacho.

---------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Bra arrendó un apartamento cerca de la Universidad, ya que ganaba algo de dinero con el trabajo que hacía por las tardes en la oficina, junto con su hermano, y se marchó de casa. Bulma entró en la cámara de gravedad de su marido con pose totalmente cabreada.

**- ¿Has visto lo que has conseguido?. Estarás orgulloso... -** Vegeta no había ido a dormir siquiera a la cama, llevaba toda la noche, desde el día anterior entrenando y pensando.

**- Ese miserable es un manipulador que os tiene el cerebro sorbido... ¿Es que no te das cuenta?. -** Gritó él.

**- El que no se da cuenta eres TÚ, de que tu hija está enamorada, de un muchacho, el primer chico que no se ha asustado de tus 'advertencias', porque la quiere de verdad y está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida con tal de estar con ella. Pero si sigues actuando de esta manera perderás definitivamente a tu hija. - **

**- No digas tonterías, ella me agradecerá en el futuro que le abra los ojos respecto a ese maldito gusano. Y si no ha servido mi advertencia para que esté asustado será mejor darle un anticipo. ¿no crees?. -** Dijo con media sonrisa.

**- Vegeta... -** Bulma se puso a llorar. **- ¿Cómo puedes ser así?. ¿No te basta con lo que has conseguido?. Bra, tu hija se ha marchado de casa. - **

**- ¿QUÉEEE? ¿Cómo has consentido tal cosa?. ¿No estará con ese insecto? - **

**- VEGETAAA. Bra se ha ido a vivir a un apartamento, ¿cómo quieres que se sienta a gusto cuando su padre amenaza con matar al chico que ella ama?. Además, es mayor de edad, no puedo impedírselo y tú tampoco puedes. Pero si quisieras aceptar la relación de ellos... quizás nuestra pequeña volvería a casa. Por favor Vegeta, nunca te he pedido nada con tanta desesperación... -**

Vegeta cerró los ojos y contuvo su rabia. **- Esta bien mujer, dile que no le haré nada al insec... - **

**- Vegeta! - **

**- Al chico... ¿contenta?. Pero dile que vuelva a casa de inmediato... - **

**- Ella dijo que volvería cuando comprobase que eras sincero de verdad. -**

**- ¿Acaso no vale mi palabra ahora en esta maldita casa?. - **

**- Tu hija me contó que le prometiste no hacerle daño a Iron anoche y rompiste tu promesa, de modo que no, lo siento, pero tu promesa no vale porque no la cumpliste. - **

**- Ahhh infierrnoooo. - **

**- Deja de maldecir! - **

**- Bien. "Si quieres jugar a este juego... Iron... puedo vencerte sin utilizar la fuerza física... yo soy mucho más inteligente que tú, pobre insecto". Prometo que no volveré a tocarle, salvo que él haga daño a nuestra hija, pero encárgate de hacer que Bra vuelva a casa. - **

Bulma le abrazó.** - Oh Vegeta, Iron es un chico tan encantador, estoy segura de que acabará por caerte bien... incluso... quizás podrías entrenarle un día de estos... ya viste que tiene temperamento. Oh Vegh... - **

**- Estás hablando como si ya les vieras casados o algo por el estilo Mujer... -** Pronunció entre dientes.

**- Oh, ¿y no sería una pareja linda?. -** Vegeta comenzó a tener una especie de taquicardia. Su ojo comenzó a temblar y comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Aquello comenzaba a ser demasiado para él...

---------------

En el apartamento nuevo de Bra...

**- Bra, siento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir con un padre así... - **Dijo Iron abrazándola protectoramente.

**- ¿Qué dices?. No digas eso de mi padre, tú no le conoces Iron. -** Le defendió ella.

**- Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber por qué tú aún eres virgen y por qué no habias tenido novio antes. Pero no te preocupes, que yo no le tengo miedo, por muchos trucos sucios que utilice. A mi no me la gana nadie... - **

**- Iron... - **Musitó con tristeza.

---------------

Pasaron los días, y por fin, las dos semanas de plazo que Paresu le dió a Goten culminarían al día siguiente.

Goten estaba en su cita acostumbrada de cada noche, espiando a Bra mientras que entrenaba en la playa. Por alguna extraña razón, hacían muchos días que ya no se levantaba pensando en Paresu, sino en Bra y en sus juegos acuáticos, en sus destrezas con ki, en sus juegos en el aire. Aquella chiquilla se le había colado en el alma.

**- "¿Por qué no siento nada hacia Paresu?. ¿Es que no la quiero?. ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en Bra día y noche?." - **Aquellas preguntas le invadían la mente. **- ¿Será que estoy enamorándome de Bra? -** Susurró mientras la veia marcharse nuevamente, después de una función de fuegos artificiales hermosísimos. Puede que ella no fuera una guerrera, pero desde luego, era una artista.

Goten voló a su casa. Cuando llegó, recibió la llamada en su contestador automático de Paresu.

**- Goten, ya que han pasado las dos semanas que nos dimos de plazo, considero que sería buena idea que mañana quedásemos para comprobar cuál es el rumbo que queremos darle a nuestra relación. -** Goten no sabía por qué no tenía ningunas ganas de verla, incluso se preguntaba qué era lo que había visto en ella. **- Nos veremos en el Tapión a las 11 de la noche. Adios. - "Fin de los mensajes de voz". **

**- Bien Paresu... así será, mañana iré y terminaré con esto, debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, no puedo estar con una mujer si estoy enamorado de otra... -** Goten se acostó, y por alguna razón sentía un alivio dentro de su alma increible, mañana pensaba cortar su relación con Paresu, y por fin se atrevería a sorprender a Bra con su presencia la siguiente noche que acudiera a entrenar a la playa. Por su mente comenzaron a surgir cientos de fantasías acerca de cómo besaría a Bra bajo la arena de la playa, en la noche...

-----------------

Por la noche... en el Tapión, Bra y Iron terminaron de bailar y fueron a sentarse en una mesita para tomar algo.

En otra de las mesas estaba Paresu hablando y hablando acerca de su crucero, y Goten muy nervioso y serio tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para cortar su relación.

**- "Mmmmm Goten parece que no me está prestando atención siquiera... el muy idiota... quizás ha sido mala idea lo de apretarle las tuercas... a ver si ha conocido a alguna lagartona... voy a tener que ser más astuta..." - **

En la otra mesa, Iron le acercó a Bra una bebida.

**- Toma, te gustará. - **

**- ¿Qué es? - **

**- Prueba... - **

**- No, no debo beber alcohol y esto huele a eso. - **

**- Oh vamos, deja de comportarte como una cría Bra, no te hará daño. - **

**- He dicho que no. - **

**- Oye, ¿es que no confías en mi? - **

**- Mira Iron, te he dicho que no quiero beber eso ¿comprendes?. - **

**- Comprendo que eres una estúpida. - **

**- Idiota. - **

Iron la cogió de la muñeca **- Te he dicho que no me insultes... perra... - **

En la otra mesa, la escena de Iron y Bra captó la atención de Goten, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Paresu.

**- Mira Goten, ¿ves lo que te dije? al final andan de novios. - **

El ki del saiyajin comenzó a crecer y sin escuchar siquiera a Paresu se levantó. Pero ella se interpuso en su camino.** - ¿Qué estás haciendo Goten? "la maldita niña esa vuelve a entrometerse en mi camino..." . -**

**- Paresu, apártate, tengo algo que resolver... -** Dijo él friamente.

**- Goten no me voy a apartar. -** Dijo ella llorando. **- Déjalos. ¿Acaso no te importo?. - **

**- Suéltame Paresu... - **

**- No te pienso soltar porque... porque... ESTOY EMBARAZADA. -** A Paresu no se le ocurrió otra artimaña mejor para salvar la situación. Tenía a su novio casi perdido, una mujer, y más tan astuta como ella, sabe perfectamente cuando un hombre está enamorado de otra mujer, y ese era el caso. Debió darse cuenta antes. Las dos semanas sólo sirvieron para dejarle vía libre a Bra.

Goten se quedó parado aún sin poder reaccionar. Aquello fue un jarro de agua fría, y Paresu, haciendo alarde de su capacidad de actuación, comenzó a llorar abrazándolo. El la abrazó sin saber qué iba a hacer ahora. No podía abandonar a un hijo suyo, el se prometió que jamás haría como su padre, Goku, que les abandonó a ellos y a su madre.

En la mesa de Iron y Bra, la peliazul se percató del Ki ascendente de Goten. Justo miró y lo vió besando a Paresu, bueno, mejor dicho, Paresu besándole a él. Bra miró a Iron, cogió la bebida y la bebió de un solo tirón. quería emborracharse para dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, ese dolor en el alma.

**- ¿Contento?. -** Dijo mirando a Iron con la voz tomada por la bebida y visiblemente afectada.

Iron quedó perplejo. No esperaba esa reacción. Bra se levantó y caminó tambaleándose hasta donde estaba Goten. Iron la siguió lleno de rabia al ver donde estaba caminando.

**- Hooolaaaaaa - **Goten soltó a Paresu como si le quemase el alma al escuchar aquella voz. Paresu miró a Bra sorprendida dándose cuenta de que estaba bebida.

**- Miiraaa que parejitaaa tan bonitstaaaa... -** Dijo aplaudiendo.

**- Bra vámonos, estás dando un espectáculo. -** Susurró Iron tirando de ella y dedicándole una fea mirada a Goten.

**- ¿No eres tu el imbecil de la otra noche? -** Dijo Goten con mucha agresividad. **- Sera mejor que te alejes de ella de inmediato. Cada vez que te veo cerca de Bra ella está en apuros. Que casualidad. - **Dijo con tono irónico.

**- Braaavoooo Goteeenn, pero no, te hash equivocsado... Iron eshh mi novsio... -** Bra le besó delante de Paresu y Goten, el cual sintió quemársele el alma. Verla en brazos de aquel estúpido era demasiado para él.

**- Bra querida, me alegra tu noviazgo, Goten y yo ya nos íbamos... - **Dijo Paresu.

Bra la miró con expresión asesina. **- Tu shiempre tan hispócrita... ¿verdad?. Shupiste muy bien engatushar a Goten... No eresh más que una perra maldita y una hispócrita de mieshda... -** Escupió palabra tras palabra.

**- Chico, será mejor que la saques de aquí. Parece que está borracha... - **Contestó fríamente Paresu a sabiendas de que Goten no la iba a defender de aquellos ataques verbales.

**- De eso nada, nosotros la vamos a acompañar a casa... apártate de ella. -** Goten cogió de la camisa a Iron. Este le encajó un puñetazo, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sintió cuando peleó con Vegeta. De pronto Bra abofeteó a Paresu lanzándola al suelo con la cara marcada. Goten soltó a Iron, el cual sujetó a Bra antes de que siguiera, viendo que avanzaba con instinto asesino hacia la chica.

**- ¿Vas a dejar que me mate y no harás nada Goten?. ¿Ni siquiera por tu hijo que llevo dentro?. - **

**- ¿Qué... hijo? -** Bra quedó perpleja frenando su avance.

**- Estoy embarazada de Goten y para tu información niñata estúpida, nos vamos a casar... espero que este golpe no afectase al bebé. - **

**- Iron vámonos. Goten... espero que no vuelvas a tocar a mi novio... -** Bra y Iron se alejaron de ellos dejando a un Goten demasiado confundido y a una Paresu interprentando su perfecto papel de víctima.

--------------

A la mañana siguiente...

Bra abrió los ojos, tenía una terrible jaqueca. Estaba en su apartamento, desnuda... y ...

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - **

**- ¿Qué pasa? -** Iron despertó sobresaltadamente. Estaba también desnudo.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, que haces desnudo en mi cama? . -**

**- No decías eso anoche... -** Iron quiso besarla pero ella se apartó.

**- ¿Hemos hecho...? -**

**- ¿No lo recuerdas? - **

**- Yo sólo, sólo recuerdo que nos fuimos del Tapión y entonces... entonces... yo me bebí tu bebida también... pero luego... no recuerdo nada... no puedo creer que fueras capaz de aprovecharte de mi embriaguez para acostarte conmigo. -** Lloró Bra.

**- Oye, tu te lanzaste sobre mi prácticamente, soy un hombre, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?. Casi me empezaste a violar... - **

**- ¿Yo a ti?. Por favor Iron... - **

**- Mira, ¿cual es tu problema? - **Dijo poniendose agresivo. **- ¿estás psicópata acaso? - **

**- Iron... ni siquiera recuerdo mi primera vez, me has arrebatado algo que yo reservaba para que fuera especial, mi primera vez no la recuerdo siquiera... y... - **Bra ni siquiera podía temrinar la frase porque sentía que se le partía el alma de la pena.

**- Eso tiene solución... - **Dijo en plan chulesco.

**- ¿Qué? . - **Contestó aturdida.

**- Iron avanzó hasta ella y la sujetó con fuerza... voy a hacerte conocer lo que es perder la virginidad de nuevo... pero esta vez por el otro lado... - **

Bra abrió los ojos totalmente angustiada. **- ¿Qué... ? no, déjame, yo no quiero hacer eso - **Gritó.

**- Oh vamos... si que quieres, anoche eras puro fuego... seguro que eres mucho mejor amante de lo que era esa pequeña estúpida que abofeteaste... -** la picó.

Bra recordó entonces lo que dijo Paresu acerca de que estaba embarazada de Goten. Iron la forzó a darse la vuelta y comenzó a magrearla por todo el cuerpo. Bra moralmente no se sentía con fuerzas para impedírselo siquiera, se sentía deprimida, totalmente hundida, Goten y Paresu se iban a casar, iban a ser padres. Era lo más horrible... no... lo más horrible comenzó a ser el dolor que sintió al ser penetrada por Iron. Sus lágrimas surcaron las mejillas haciéndolas arder de pena y sufrimiento interior. Pero tenía miedo de perder a Iron y sentirse asolada por el horror de amar a quien vería casarse pronto. De algún modo quería alejarse de Iron y de algún modo no quería alejarse de él. Quería poner celosos a Goten, o al menos demostrarle que ella era capaz de tener pareja y que aunque él no la quisiera, Iron si la quería. En la Universidad comenzó a ser respetada desde que la vieron con Iron. En casa, su madre estaba entusiasmada con su novio, además había ganado independencia y su padre parecía que estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Por primera vez había aceptado que saliera con un muchacho formalmente. Si ella dejaba a Iron ahora sólo conseguiría demostrarle a su padre que era incompetente para elegir pareja y él seguiría con su afan proteccionista destrozándole la vida amorosa. Se sentía acorralada en un sin fin de sentimientos contradictorios. Amor, odio, rabia, celos, pena, pero interiormente, se sentía completamente hundida... totalmente abatida como persona. Iron se había convertido en poco tiempo en la piedra angular que le daba prestigio, independencia, que le hacía ver ante el resto del mundo una imagen que ella quería ofrecer, no quería romper eso, tenía miedo... y después de todo, quizas ella podría cambiar las cosas malas que Iron tenía, quizas ella podría hacer que fuera mejor persona y la tratara mejor de lo que lo hacía. Siempre era igual, la insultaba, la hacía sentir una mierda, y luego iba a disculparse y era maravilloso, era un círculo vicioso tan endiablado... **- Ahhh - **Un grito ahogado se escuchó. Iron terminó dentro de ella, y Bra se sintó sucia y adolorida. No disfrutó el encuentro, no sintió nada, sólo asco. Corrió a ducharse para dejar de sentirse así, pero por más agua que caía sobre su cuerpo, nada podía borrar de su alma la sensación de impotencia y desvalidez que sentía.

----------------


	7. Aborto

**Capítulo 7: Aborto**

Habían pasado algo más de dos semanas desde el incidente en el Tapión. Goten despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido esa noche en la playa. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de acudir cada noche a mirar a Bra, verla calmaba su alma atormentada, aún cuando ella ni siquiera era consciente del bálsamo que era para él. Un sentimiento desolador le inundó de repente al darse cuenta de que esa noche Bra no había acudido a su pequeño y artístico 'entrenamiento'. Goten no sabía por qué el no verla le estaba volviendo loco, tenía que ser amor, pero a la vez, era un amor imposible, imposible porque él iba a ser padre, del bebe que Paresu llevaba en su vientre.

- Paresu... - Goten susurró su nombre tristemente, se sentía culpable, desde que supo que estaba embarazada la había evitado por completo, no quería siquiera tocarla, le había dicho que se casarían, que sería un buen padre, pero no era capaz de tocarla, era como ser infiel... pero infiel a ¿qué?. ¿Infiel a quién?. Bra no era más que la hermana de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, durante estas semanas, sin saber cómo había surgido siquiera, él sentía que ella era la mujer de sus sueños, la única que jamás le iba a hacer sentir que el mundo entero se iba a caer en pedazos si no la veía. Pero eso era algo que tendría que cambiar, él no sería tan mal padre como lo fue el suyo, el se esforzaría por eliminar esos sentimientos apasionados, que violentamente le asaltaban a cada instante turbándolo y calmándolo a la vez. Tenía que hacerlo por su futuro hijo. A Goku, su padre, puede que no le importase abandonarles a su suerte, pero él no era como él, por mucho que se le pareciera físicamente, aunque se pasara el resto de su vida fantaseando con besar a la chica que amaba, aunque le doliera el alma como en esos momentos le dolía al percatarse de que esa noche ella no había acudido a la playa, él no sería desleal a su novia. Sería responsable y consecuente con sus acciones, él se acostó con Paresu, ella quedó embarazada, y ahora no hbaía vuelta atrás, sería un buen padre y trataría de ser un buen esposo para ella, aún cuando ni siquiera la amase, aun cuando su corazón golpeara firmemente en su pecho, y suspirase por la chiquilla de pelo azul que ni siquiera sabía de aquellos poderosos sentimientos. Goten se elevó y voló hasta su casa para ducharse y marcharse al trabajo.

------------------------

Mientras tanto, Bra estaba sentada en el pollete de la bañera, sus ojos reflejaban un miedo terrible mientras sotenía en sus manos temblorosas un palito alargado.

- No es posible. - Una de sus manos se ciñó a su frente encerrando en su puño sus cabellos. Su cuerpo se sobló de rodillas sobre el suelo frío del cuarto de baño. Su cara descendió hasta sus rodillas para llorar silenciosamente, dolorosamente, como si temiera que alguien la escuchase a pesar de estar sóla. - No puede ser... - Lloró mientras sujetaba su vientre sintiendo nuevamente algo que la noche pasada la había sobresaltado. Un pequeño ki, un ki diminuto creciendo en su interior. El test de embarazo confirmó sus sospechas, estaba embarazada. - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? - Lloró calladamente sintiendo que un mar de lágrimas inundaba su interior ahogándola por dentro.

El mundo se le había venido encima de pronto. Su padre esperaba que después de haber cumplido su parte del trato ella volviera a casa de nuevo. Ella prometió volver apenas a final de semana. Pero cómo iba a ocultarle su estado. Vegeta no era ningún estúpido. En cuanto ella se acercase a él sentiría la pequeña presencia. ¿Qué haría entonces?.

Bra recordó la pequeña conversación que su padre y ella tuvieron apenas el día que decidió mudarse a vivir al apartamento.

FLASH (retrocedemos unas cuantas semanas atrás)

- ¡Papá!. - Vegeta entró por la ventana del apartamento con pose seria. Bra frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. - Si has venido para... -

- No saques conclusiones de antemano mocosa. - Bra enmudeció, su padre parecía bastante enojado con ella. La había llamado mocosa incluso. - ¿Por qué te has marchado de casa?. - Vegeta calmó su tono de voz a uno suave. Sus ojos fríos azabaches se volvieron cálidos mientras observaba directamente los azules de la que sería siempre 'su pequeña niña' para él.

- Papá... yo... - Bra tragó saliba no sabiendo muy bien si podría enfrentar esta conversación adecuadamente.

- Bra, yo... - Vegeta la interrumpió, tenía que sacar fuera toda la angustia que había estado sosteniendo en su alma desde que Bulma le anunció que su niña se había ido de casa por su culpa, por su mal hacer como padre. - Sólo quiero lo mejor para tí. Cuando eras tan sólo un pequeño bebé, en el hospital, cuando te sostuve por primera vez, me prometí a mi mismo que jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño. Pero comprende que no soy un padre humano, yo soy un saiyajin, y adaptarme a estas costumbres humanas es súmamente... 'atroz' para mi. ¡Diablos!. Si todo esto es por ese in... ese... 'Iron' - El Príncipe se contuvo lo más que pudo.

- No es por Iron papá, ¿no lo comprendes?. - Los ojos azules se hicieron vidriosos y los de vegeta reflejaron un miedo interior inmenso al comprobar que quizás su esposa estaba en lo cierto.

- Iron sólo ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso. No puedo soportar más tu actitud hacia mi. No importa cuanto le eches la culpa a tu condición de Saiyajin. - Ella hizo una pausa calmando su fulgor y acercándose a Vegeta con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. - Se que siempre has cuidado de mi, y yo toda mi vida me he sentido tan protegida y tan feliz de eso... - Bra abrazó a su padre con ternura. - Yo siempre te he adorado papá, siempre te he admirado, y he estado orgullosa de tener un padre tan fuerte y tan genial. Cuando era pequeña, no importaba lo que yo hiciera, siempre me defendías, de mamá, de Trunks. - Bra rió un tanto divertida. - No se cuantos castigos se llevó mi hermano por mi culpa, pero... jaja se que siempre fui tu preferida, y se que me quieres mucho y que tenemos una conexión especial entre nosotros. Pero ahora ya no soy una niña, y aunque te sigo queriendo, papá, mi vida debe cambiar, porque si no se va a ir a pique. Tengo que vivir mi vida, no se si me comprendes. No se, me siento asfixiada. Se que sólo quieres protegerme, pero necesito tener mis propias experiencias en la vida, necesito VIVIR. Vivir yo misma, y protegerme yo solita, no es que no te necesite, es que necesito 'necesitarme', valerme por mi misma. ¿Cómprendes?. -

Vegeta dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Su hija era toda una mujer y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero hacía tan poco tiempo que ella iba detrás de él donde quiera que fuera... siguiéndole por toda la casa ante las risitas de Bulma y Trunks. Hacía tan poco tiempo que su pequeña niña le convencía para hacer cientos de cosas impensables para un Príncipe Saiyajin... - Lo comprendo. - Bra abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba que diera eso. - Comprendo que quieras vivir tu vida y yo no intervendré en eso, debiste aprender a cuidarte sóla, he fallado en ese sentido, lo reconozco, en mi afan de protegerte te hice débil. Pero aún así, quisiera que confiaras en mi. Quiero enseñarte a defenderte, Bra, vuelve a casa, confía en mí. No intervendré en tu vida, pero tampoco puedo dejar que la vivas sin enseñarte algunas cosas valiosas... No sabes apenas nada del mundo, se que... -

- NO. - Bra gritó enojada. - Yo no soy inguna ingenua, puedo vivir mi vida sin que tu me estés indicando cómo hacerlo. Y NO SOY DEBIL. NO LO SOY. - Vegeta sonrió un tanto triste en esta afirmación. Es verdad, ella era fuerte, no debió llamarla débil, esa no era la palabra adecuada, quizás debió decir ingenua, desconocedora de las almas humanas, sobre todo, de la maldad que encierran ciertas personas. Diablos, aquella ingenuidad le venía de familia. Bulma, su madre, era igual de ingenua que ella. Y aunque las cartas de la vida jugaron a favor de ella haciendo que en su camino se cruzase Vegeta, y haciendo que ambos se enamorasen, esa candidez bien pudo haberle costado cara.

- Está bien, no eres debil, pero si demasiado ingenua. -

- NO, NO, NO Y NO. - Bra estaba roja de furia. - ¿Es que no puedes tan sólo confiar en mi un poco?. - Su expresión cambió a una triste.

- Bra... - Vegeta sintió que su corazón le golpeaba firmemente. - Comprende que sólo quiero tu bien. - Dijo él con firmeza. - ¿Es que tu tampoco puedes confiar em mi?. - Preguntó agudizando sus sentidos.

- No confío en tí, rompiste tu promesa, prometiste no hacerle nada a Iron, y al final mira lo que pasó, ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en tí si no eres capaz de cumplir tus promesas?. - Bra se cruzó de brazos esperando una disculpa que por supuesto no llegaría jamás.

- RAYOS. - Gritó Vegeta y luego contuvo su fulgor. 'Es tan testaruda como su madre'. El príncipe se puso firme de pronto. Esta cuestión debía resolverse sabiamente. Su honor estaba en entredicho. - Bien, no rompí mi palabra al atacarle... yo prometí que no le haría daño a no ser que él te lo hiciera a tí. Y él os estaba manipulando claramente a tu madre y a tí... -

La mirada de desaprobación de su hija le devolvió a la realidad. - Lo que tu imagines no es la realidad. - Vegeta molió sus dientes y gruñó por lo bajo. Esta situación debía manejarse con firmeza.

- Bien. Te ofreceré un trato. - Afirmó seriamente Vegeta.

- Escucho. - Contestó en la misma pose Bra.

- Me alejaré de tu vida durante un més. No nos veremos, y no intervendré en absoluto en lo que te suceda, bueno o malo en ese espacio de tiempo, ni siquiera aunque me lo pidas. - Su mirada era fiera y determinada en este punto. Bra iba a aprender una lección. Tendría que valerse por si misma durante este més. Iba a ser muy duro para ambos, pero era un mal necesario. Así aprendería que los extremos no son deseables.

- ¿Y será así de fácil?. - Preguntó ella mirándole con los ojos achicados medio sin creerselo.

- Sólo exigiré de tu parte una cierta prueba de confianza durante este més... - Bra suspiró, sabía que no sería tan sencillo.

- ¿Y cuál es?. - Añadió con fastidio.

Vegeta tosió antes de expresar la otra parte del trato. - No deberás permitir que ningún hombre aparee contigo. -

Bra abrió los ojos roja de verguenza. - PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa?. Además, no se dice aparear, no soy una mona, soy una persona. - Su gesto irritado cambió a uno avergonzado y muy bajito reconoció. - Además, yo no he pensado siquiera en dar ese paso aún... - Vegeta respiró aliviado escuchando esa frase.

- Entonces, ¿trato hecho?. -

- Trato. - Ambos, padre e hija sonrieron, después se dieron un abrazo cálido. Después de todo no se iban a ver por un més.

Bulma llamó después para convencerla de que al paso de ese més del cual le había hablado Vegeta ella volviera a casa, y Bra había prometido que lo haría, siempre y cuando ella también se comprometiera a dejarla vivir su vida durante ese tiempo. Los dos tratos fueron sellados.

Fin del Flash.

Bra se sentía miserable totalmente, ella había incumplido su parte del trato, pero es que además, ni siquiera podría negarlo, porque no sólo la había incumplido, sino que había demostrado ser incapaz de cuidar de si misma sóla. Dios, estaba embarazada. ¿Qué le iba a decir su madre?. Hay cientos de métodos anticonceptivos... pero de nuevo, ¿cómo podría ella reconocerles que Iron se acostó con ella cuando estaba borracha?. Eso sería aún más bochornoso de reconocer. Y ya no tanto por dejar mal al chico, sino porque ella habría demostrado que tampoco era capaz de cuidar de si misma permaneciendo sobria. Era su fallo. Bra sollozó nuevamente pensando en su novio. Iron estaba cada vez más posesivo con ella. A pesar de que Bra le había parado los pies en el terreno sexual no permitiendo que la tocase más, él la había mortificado día a día con sus comentarios ácidos. Ella se sentía culpable por la situación. Realmente él la hacía sentir la persona más horrible del mundo. Estaba celoso de Goten desde el incidente del Tapión, y lo peor de todo es que tenía por qué estar celoso. El corazón de Bra pertenecía a él aún cuando Goten ni siquiera le hiciera caso alguno, aún cuando él fuera a ser padre y esposo, aún cuando ni siquiera él la amase. Ella le amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero estaba con Iron, haciéndolo desgraciado, provocando su furia con su desamor... ella tenía la culpa de sus desaires y sus maltratos, realmente merecía que la insultase, porque así como la sóla idea de consumar el acto sexual con Iron se le hacía insoportable, Bra soñaba con los besos de su amr platónico, y se habría entregado a él sin reservas en caso de haberle correspondido en su amor. Pero eso eran sólo sueños malditos que en la realidad nunca suceden. La realidad golpea duramente la imaginación todo el tiempo. Bra se sintió nuevamente culpable, debería haber cortado con Iron, pero tenía tanto miedo de sentirse sola, sin amor, tenía tanto miedo de que su padre le dijera '_te lo dije' _y que todo lo que habia ganado de independencia se le fuera por el retrete de un plumazo... Y ahora todo era aún más complicado. Ella había utilizado a Iron, y le había salido todo mal. Estaba embarazada de un hombre que no amaba. Además se sentía miserable como persona, incapaz de encontrar un hombre en el mundo que la quisiera. ¿Quién iba a querer a una especie de medio extraterrestre que hasta Iron denominaba como psicópata?.

Si, él jugaba sucio, la desmoralizaba, con cada pequeña palabra se comía una parte de su autoestima, había hecho un buen trabajo. ya que no podía conseguir su corazón, se dedicó a maltratarla psicológicamente para engancharla a él. En este punto Bra estaba encerrada en una situación indeseable. Iron era el único ser en todo el mundo que parecía comprenderla y amarla, es lo que ella pensaba. Su padre la repudiaría por haber incumplido su promesa ' _Has dehonrado tu sangre y a tu familia. Fuera de mi vista' _(imaginaba su respuesta mentalmente cuando lo supiera), su madre la aborrecería por no haber sido responsable ' _¿Como has podido ser tan irresponsable? has arruinado tu vida_...', su hermano la acusaría también '_no eres más que una niña mimada de papa que no sabe ni lo que quiere'_. Pan la compadecería '_Lo siento_...' y luego la reñiría _'¿en qué estabas pensando?'. _Paresu se reiría de ella en su cara pensando para sus adentros: '_Oh, mira, ¿parece que querías imitarme o algo? pero yo soy la que al final se ha llevado a Goten y tu estás embarazada de un hombre al que no amas, mientras que yo y Goten nos adoramos el uno al otro'._ Chichi, cuando lo supiera actuaría cortésmente pero pensaría '_hay que ver las niñas de hoy... que desverguenza...'. _En la Universidad sería el hazmerreir '_Mira, allí viene la ballena, cuando de a luz va a nacer un pequeño monstruito del fango... espero que no sea tan psicópata como la madre... pobre Iron, haber dado con una perra que se quedó preñada para cazarle' . _Los profesores pensarían de ella que era una promiscua. Y la prensa, Oh Dios, la prensa enviaría la noticia por todo el mundo entero _'la más jovencita de los Briefs se ha quedado embarazada sin estar casada, con apenas 18 años. Parece que la chica ha salido un poco... ligerita de cascos... seguiremos su embarazo y su romance a diario_' serían 9 meses espantosos de fotografías, de amas de casa opinando acerca de su vida sexual, de su vida amorosa, de su físico cuando el embarazo siguiera su curso, habladurías, chismorreos, inventos, exageraciones... no podría salir a la calle en esos 9 meses sin que un flash la cegara y sin que alguien la reconociera por la calle _'eh no es esa la chiquita de los Briefs? Tanta clase como dicen tener, con lo ricos que son, y mirales al final, les salió una hija tonta'._ En su mente se atormentaba pensando las terribles consecuencias de su actual estado.

Su mente siguió divagando tormentosamente por aquellas elucubraciones de lo que todos dirían o pensaría de ella. Su respiración estaba siendo agitada.

Aquella tarde se encontró con cierta chica que le proporcionó unas pastillas abortivas. Le aseguró que sólo sentiría que le baja la regla algo más abundantemente, sólo eso, y se libraría del problema. Ella podía elegir abortar, ella era la dueña de su cuerpo, y aquel feto no era ningún ser independiente, sino como una berruga, o como una uña, o como una parte de cabello que hay que cortar. Era el razonamiento de Killie. Pero Bra dentro de ella sabía una verdad que los pobres humanos no podían siquiera divinar. Aquel pequeño ser tenía un ki, un diminuto ki que era totalmente distinto al de ella, tenía vida, tenía alma, tenía espíritu y ser. Pero ella no podría enfrentarse a tanta mierda, Bra no podría enfrentar la mirada acusadora de su padre, su sentimiento horrible de traición aun cuando, en el mejor de los casos no asesinase a Iron en el acto. Bra sostuvo la píldora en sus manos cerrando el puño sobre el que gotearon lágrimas muy dolorosas. Bebió el vaso de agua y estuvo llorando todo el resto de la tarde hasta caer rendida.

Por la noche acudió a la playa. Goten acudió también, se prometió que esta sería la última noche que iría a verla. Después se dedicaría a su mujer y a su bebé que estaba por nacer. sin embargo algo le estremeció el alma al ver como Bra no hacía juegos acuáticos, ni figuras luminosas bellas, ni fuegos artificiales preciosos... ella enviaba ondas de ki hacia el mar haciendo avaporarse buena parte del agua salada, parecía rabiosa, dolor, se leía en su rostro un dolor interior terrible. Goten quería ir a consolarla pero tenía miedo de sí mismo, de ir a ella y no poder evitar besarla, no poder contenerse en decirle cuanto la amaba.

Bra gritó terriblemente volando mar adentro. Goten sintió un golpe en su corazón al verla actuar así. No estaba bien. Si ki no se leía, por algúna razón extraña, su ki estaba suprimido mientras hacía sus entrenamientos, pero de nuevo, el sabía por las ondas que la cubrían y por la electricidad del ambiente que la liberación de energía que se disponía a efectuar era súmamente peligrosa, si seguía así, iba a acabar por estallar ella misma. Sin pensarlo dos veces voló hasta ella siendo sorprendido en el acto por una onda expansiva de dimensiones terribles que formó un tsunami gigantesco. Goten corrió con sus super velocidad y frenó el tsunami antes de que golpeara la orilla debastando la ciudad. Luego revisó en busca de Bra, no se veía. Ningún ki. No, un diminuto ki se sentía, por suerte, dentro del agua. Goten se sumergió en busca de ese ki. Bra estaba casi llegando al fondo del mar. Goten la sacó volando y trató de reanimarla para que escupiera el agua que había respirado, pero no funcionaba, no lograba que lo hiciera, no respiraba a pesar de hacerle el boca a boca.

- BRAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Goten la levantó tratando de hacerla reaccionar inutilmente. Por suerte detectó un pulso muy débil y de nuevo por suerte, sacó de su cuello un saquito que siempre llevaba con él y que conservaba una aluvia senzu curativa. Se la dió una vez dejada sobre la arena sosteniéndola en sus brazos amorosamente. Bra despertó sin poder creer siquiera quien la estaba abrazando.

- Bra... ¿estás bien?. - Bra le abrazó llorando, el correspondió el abrazo. - Bra... no vuelvas a hacer algo así. - Ella se separó un poco al ver la voz afectada de Goten. - Pensé que te había perdido para siempre. - Sin más se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y sin saber como, un beso que llevaba una emoción contenida por demasiado tiempoasaltó sus bocas sedientas de su mutuo amor. Goten la abrazó tan fuerte que si hubiera sido una mujer normal de seguro le hubiera roto los huesos, ella le besó tan apasionadamente que de haber sido un chico normal, le hubiera quemado los labios seguramente. Las manos de Goten sondearon sus cabellos mojados, las manos de ella sondearon su espalda musculosa. De repente, Goten, en un segundo fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó.

- Lo siento... lo siento... Bra... perdóname... - Dijo mirándola asustado de sí mismo, de lo que había hecho con ella.

Bra comenzó a llorar, luego le abofeteó fuertemente. - Lo siento. - Volvió él a repetir. Ella le volvió a golpear, pero esta vez queriendo hacerle daño realmente, tanto daño como aquellas palabras le estaban haciendo a ella. Sus puños vagaron torpemente y Goten la esquivó con facilidad. Ella no tenía ninguna formación en batalla, no podría vencer a alguien tan experimentado como él. Ella se enojó más aún y siguió atacándole hasta que Goten la abrazó para frenar aquella sinrazón.

- LO SIENTO. - Gritó sosteniéndola y tentado aún de besar a la furia azul que sujetaba rabiosa y llena de lágrimas. De pronto se percató de que aquel pequeño ki que había sentido no era el de ella. Abrió sus ojos en el choque, posó su mano en el vientre de ella. - Tu estás... -

Bra se vino abajo. Aquello era demasiado para ella, Goten acababa de descubrir su pequeño secreto. Se odió a si misma por no haber sido capaz de tomar aquella píldora, se odió por haber sido descubierta de esta forma tan humilllante.

- Estoy embarazada, si, ya lo ves, soy una cualquiera... -

- No digas eso. - La respiración de Goten se congeló. - ¿Ha sido ese bastardo de novio que tienes?. ¿Te ha forzado?. - Escupió rabioso.

Pero Bra siguió llorando y el no pudo más que abrazarla. Goten voló con ella en brazos.

- ¿ Qué haces? -

- Te llevo a casa. -

- NO, ahora vivo en mi apartamento y me puedo ir sóla, no te necesito... NO NECESITO A NADIE. -

Bra voló a toda velocidad, Goten la siguió hasta asegurarse de que entraba por la ventana en su apartamento. De pronto una furia interior le sobrevino. Si el había sido capaz de sentir el ki del bebé de Bra, ¿Cómo es que no había sido capaz de sentir el ki del bebé de Paresu? de su propio hijo... ¿Sería que ella le estaba mintiendo?.

Goten voló rabiosamente. Iba a descubrir que estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquella maldita novia suya. Y si le había mentido...

-------------------


	8. Cara a cara

**Xkari, gracias por ese guiño y por esos comentarios largos, son geniales para mi. Paresu tendrá su merecido en este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo jajajja.**

**Shadir, **no son sólo rollos mentales, es que una chica de 18 años que queda embarazada de sopetón se enfrenta a una cierta exclusión social, y reconozcámoslo, Bra no está precisamente en su punto álgido de sociabilidad.

Alexa, seguiré echandole ganas gracias a vosotras que me animais tanto.

Camii, Goten en este capítulo tiene bastante más gracia ¿eh?

**Angela, gracias nuevamente, espero que este capítulo te guste, al menos en lo que toca al cara a cara de Paresu.**

**Shadow, que perdío que estás chico, ¿donde andas?.**

**Capítulo 8: Cara a cara.**

**- Paresu... -** La voz ronca y fría de Goten resonó en la habitación donde ella estaba durmiendo.

**- AHHHH. ¡Goten me has asustado! No esperaba que entrases así por la noche de repente... y sin avisar... jamás utilizaste la llave que te di, aunque supongo que ahora que nos vamos a casar eso no importa, jijijiji, así que no podías esperar a verme mañana... o quizás es que quieres un poco de... Mmmmm. -** Paresu se lanzó en sus brazos y de sopetón Goten la apartó no demasiado suavemente dejando que se desplomase en la cama.

Los ojos insondables del saiyajin que llevaba dentro quemaban los ojos mentirosos de ella como dos dagas envenenadas. Había entrado por la ventana de su habitación y mientras estaba dormida, él había puesto sus manos en su vientre para tratar de sentir algún ki diminuto dentro. Para su sorpresa e ira, averiguó que no existía semejante ki, lo cual sólo podía significar que su 'querida' novia le estaba mintiendo.

**- T... te pasa algo ¿Goten? -** Paresu tartamudeó un poco ante aquella mirada de brillo animal que jamás antes había visto en él.

**- ¿Por qué? -** Pronunció de nuevo ásperamente, moliendo sus dientes.

**- ¿Cómo dices? No comprendo. -** Fingió ella.

Goten la sujetó del brazo con fuerza pero tratando de controlarse. **- No estás embarazada Paresu... deja ya la farsa. - **

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira? Claro que lo estoy, a no ser que tú y tu manera de tratarme me ocasionen un aborto. -** Su táctica cambió de pronto hacia la de víctima. **- ¿Quizás es que no quieres a nuestro bebe? - **

**- Que falsa eres... no se cómo pude pensar que te amaba alguna vez... - **Paresu abrió los ojos asombrada de la crudeza del hombre que estaba delante de ella.

**- GOTEN. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Piensas abandonarnos acaso? Creo que no seré capaz de soportar esto. Si aborto será culpa tuya. -** Paresu trataba de manipular la situación. Sabía que no podría fingir el falso embarazo mucho más tiempo, de modo que fingiendo que abortó después de la boda y haciéndose la víctima, podría manejar todo el asunto para mantener a Goten enganchado a ella.

**- Hemos terminado. -** Él la liberó del abrazo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa y de la vista de ella para siempre.

**- ¿Todo es por culpa de esa niñata verdad? -** El tono de voz afectado de Paresu cambió de pronto a uno frío e iracundo, mostrando su verdadero semblante. Goten paro su caminata decidida hacia fuera de la casa y abrió los ojos en la sorpresa. Nunca esperó que pudiera ser tan transparente como para que alguien adivinase lo que sentía por Bra.

**- Ella lleva años tratando de conquistarte... la muy zorra... - **Ahora losojos de Goten se abrieron más aún. Realmente no era que a él se le notase el amor hacia Bra, sino que Paresu era consciente de que ella parecía sentir amor hacia él. **- El otro día me llamó y me dijo que iba a encargarse de arruinar nuestra boda. Yo no la creí al principio, pero ahora veo que era cierto. Es una enferma mental. Me dijo que quería que nos separásemos y luego te dejaría y se iría con su novio... Tú eres sólo un juego, un reto para ella, ¿es que no te das cuenta? - **Paresu comenzó a llorar desoladoramente, encerándose en su mundo de mentiras.

**- Estás mintiendo. - **Gritó Goten rabioso y clavando sus ojos en los de ella con una furia implacable.

**- La escenita del Tapión fue perfecta, sólo quería ponerte celoso, era lo único que pretendía. Seguro que ella te ha dicho que no estoy embarazada ¿verdad? - **Paresu sabía que nadie en todo el mundo sabía su pequeño secreto. Ella había mentido a todos, familia, amigos, interpretando su papel a la perfección. **- Y tú la has creído... Ella me odia, por eso ha tramado todo esto... - **

**- Hazte un favor... muérdete esa lengua de víbora que tienes y atragántate con el veneno. Adiós. - **Goten salió del apartamento sintiéndose liberado y estúpido al mismo tiempo. ¡Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo!

----------------

Mientras tanto... en el apartamento de Bra, el teléfono sonaba.

**- ¿Quién es? - **

**- Soy mamá, cielo. - **

**- Ho…Hola mamá. - **

**- ¿Te pasa algo cariño? -**

**- No ¿por qué? - **

**- Tu voz suena triste... ¿estabas llorando? - **

**- No, en absoluto. Debe ser por el teléfono que distorsiona un poco el sonido. -** Bra se limpió una lágrima y procuró que su voz sonara más estable.

Bulma frunció el ceño. Ella era un genio y su hija ¿pretendía engañarla con semejante excusa? Pero mejor se centraba en su objetivo principal. **- Bra... tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos, mañana vuelves a casa ¿verdad? - **

Bra tembló al escuchar aquello. **- No. - **Contestó casi por reflejo.

**- ¿Cómo? - **

**- Que no. No volveré hasta dentro de un mes más. Necesito ese tiempo mamá... - **

**- Hija, tu padre no va a estar muy feliz sobre esto. NO, VEGETA, DEJA EL TELEFONO. - **

Bra escuchaba la conversación de detrás del teléfono con una gota de sudor y una mirada sombría. Su padre trataba de arrebatarle el teléfono a su madre, seguramente para decirle cualquier barbaridad. Ella había incumplido su parte del trato, que era volver a casa en un mes más.

**- BRA. -** Y el Príncipe de los Saiyajins rugió detrás del teléfono, por supuesto.

**- Papá, necesito un mes más para ordenar mis ideas... - **

**- No es eso lo que habías prometido. - **

**- Es mi vida. - **

**- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? - **

**- SIIIIIIIIII. - **

**- ¿Por qué? -** Su padre no era precisamente un psicólogo cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Mas bruto imposible...

**- Por qué no soporto más la presión que pones sobre mí, estoy HARTA. Quiero que te alejes de mi vida, quiero que no te acerques a mí, y quiero que me dejes en paz. -** Vegeta se estremeció en el otro lado del teléfono. ¿Era esta su pequeña princesa? No sólo le estaba gritando, sino que además le estaba apartando de su vida.

El silencio se hizo en el otro lado de la línea y una presión en el pecho se cernió sobre el alma de Bra. Había estallado pagándola con su padre. Le había hecho daño.** - ¿Papá? - **Preguntó débilmente al no sentir ninguna respuesta.

La situación se tensó más cuando siguió sin escuchar nada. **- ¡PAPA! Contéstame... maldita sea... -** Lloró Bra. **- Lo siento... lo siento... lo SIENTO... no quise decir todo eso. - **El silencio continuó detrás de la línea.

**- Perdóname... te quiero... papá... -** Dijo ella en un susurro antes de colgar el teléfono.

Nada más colgar el teléfono se escuchó el sonido de un golpe en la ventana de la terraza. Bra no se atrevía casi a acercarse temiendo que su padre hubiera querido continuar la conversación cara a cara con ella en lugar de telefónicamente. Sin embargo, quien estaba en su balcón, como si fuera una especie de Romeo saiyajin, era Goten. El corazón de ella palpitó y un rubor extremo cubrió sus mejillas al verle. Luego recordó lo que pasó en la playa.

**_- "Seguramente quiere asegurarse de que no le diré a Paresu nada de lo del beso que me dio..." -_** Bra avanzó al balcón con pose fría y abrió la puerta dejándole pasar sin mirarle siquiera.

**- Si has venido por lo de antes, no te preocupes, no diré nada a Paresu, así que te puedes marchar con tu estúpida mujercita... - **Dijo volviéndose de espaldas para sentarse en el sofá.

**- No. -** De nuevo el corazón de Bra se agitó al sentir aquella respuesta áspera y salvaje. Sus ojos volaron hasta encontrarse directamente con la mirada indescriptible de Goten.

**- ¿Qué...? - **Antes de que pudiera siquiera formular la pregunta, Goten la había abrazado besándola apasionadamente. Bra no pudo ni quiso evitar aquel beso, que bebió con avidez. Sus lenguas se arremolinaron en una competición apasionada, y sus manos vagaron por sus cuerpos despiadadamente.

**- ¡QUÉ PASA AQUÍ! -** El grito furioso de Vegeta inundó la habitación haciendo que ellos se separaran de golpe.

**- Papá. -** Bra tragó saliva asustada.

**- Señor Vegeta... esto... no es lo que parece... - **

**- Ah ¿no? Es curioso porque llegó a mi casa el otro día una invitación para tu boda... y creo recordar que la novia no era mi hija. - **Escupió cruelmente el príncipe.

Bra sintió que la realidad la golpeaba nuevamente de modo brutal.

**- No voy a casarme con ella. - **

**- Ah, ya veo... lo que a ti te gusta es ir dejando embarazadas a las mujeres y luego abandonarlas ¿no? Justo como tu padre... -** Volvió a decir iracundamente.

**- NO. -** Antes de que pudiera dar una explicación el puño de Vegeta se había incrustado en la boca de su estómago haciéndole escupir sangre. Goten se dobló por el dolor incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en su defensa.

Vegeta se volvió hasta su hija. **- ¿Era por esto que querías vivir tu vida? ¿Para traer hombres a tu habitación? ¿Por eso me engañaste? - **

Aquella acusación había sido demasiado para ella. Bra sintió que las palabras de su padre le desgarraban el alma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su cerebro ardía por la presión que había soportado todo ese día. De pronto sintió una punzada en su vientre. Vegeta la sostuvo antes de que se cayera al suelo, sorprendido.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al descubrir el ki que habitaba el vientre de su hija. Con su pie aplastó la garganta de Goten sosteniendo aún a Bra semi inconsciente.

De pronto, la puerta del apartamento de abrió y caminó dentro de la casa Iron, el cual primero se sorprendió y luego frunció el ceño al presenciar la escena tremenda. Bra casi desmayada en los brazos de su padre, y el estúpido de Goten aplastado por el pie de Vegeta. Bueno, la escena no era tan mala después de todo, pero de todos modos no le gustaba ni un pelo.

**- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Bra, ¿qué te pasa? -** En este punto ella había perdido el conocimiento por completo.

Goten de pronto se transformó en Super Saiyajin y salió del agarre terrible de Vegeta.

**- Bastardo. La dejaste embarazada. - **Pronunció con rabia mirando a Iron.

Iron permaneció en silencio a sabiendas de que por supuesto, él la había dejado embarazada. Omitió su sonrisa interior. Realmente su plan había sido ese desde el principio. Salir con la hija de la familia más rica del mundo no se daba todos los días y el sabría explotar su suerte a la perfección. ¿Qué mejor modo de atar a una mujer que dejándola embarazada?

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar, Goten ya tenía asido el cuello de Iron contra la pared.

Aquella situación estaba poniéndose cada vez más fea. Encuentra a su hija besándose con un hombre, pero resulta que el padre del bebé que llevaba dentro era otro hombre. ¿Tan mal la había educado que andaba con unos y otros? Con un gruñido rabioso, Vegeta asió del cuello a Goten y Iron.

**- Vosotros dos... os voy a machacar por haberos atrevido a tocarla... - **

**- BASTA. -** Gritó Bra aún desde el sofá sosteniendo su vientre.

**- Goten, quiero que te marches inmediatamente. -** Pronunció ella en un susurro gélido.

**- Ya la has oído... será mejor que te marches... luego ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo... -** Goten frunció el ceño pero supo que debía marcharse. Después de todo el no era el padre de la criatura, seguramente iban a hablar de ese tema.

**- Pues yo quiero saber por qué acaba de decir el señor Vegeta que tu has tocado a mi novia... -** Afirmó Iron ya liberado del cuello.

**- Iron, luego hablaremos acerca de eso. Ahora hay otra cosa más importante que tratar. -** Goten abandonó la habitación, no sin escuchar con rabia la pregunta de Iron.

**- Bra, ¿es verdad que vamos a ser padres? -** Preguntó él con su voz más suave y conmovedora. La puerta del apartamento resonó cerrada de un portazo y detrás de ella, Goten tembló de rabia, celos y miedo. Miedo a no poder sostenerla ni besarla nunca más.

**- Si. -** Susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

**- Papá, se lo que te prometí, pero lo que pasó... no puedo cambiarlo. Lo siento. Sólo espero... -** Bra se levantó para abrazarle. Vegeta tenía sus brazos cruzados en pose fría. Cuando ella anduvo a su altura de nuevo sintió esa punzada terrible en su vientre y se aferró a su padre.

**- ¿Qué te pasa? -** Iron y Vegeta la asistieron de inmediato cuando la vieron palidecer extremamente.

**- Papá... llévame al hospital... esto... no puede ser bueno... -** Vegeta sin preocuparse por Iron siquiera, la tomó entre sus brazos y salió volando con ella por la ventana.

Iron quedó con los ojos como platos OoO. **- Hay que ver las cosas que inventan en Cápsula Corporation... - **

------------------


	9. ¿Puedo vivir?

Mi recomendación de la semana: La canción "Can I live?" de Nick Cannon. Si podeis ver el video musical, juro que os emocionará. Es un Rap muy especial.

**Capítulo 9: ¿Puedo vivir?.**

**Pensamientos de Bra...**

Mi querido bebe... Tanto como quise que no existieras dentro de mi, ahora me desespera pensar que voy a perderte...

En el hospital me mandaron reposo absoluto. Estoy en casa nuevamente. Se que esta situación no le hace feliz a nadie, mi padre está decepcionado interiormente, lo se, piensa que le engañé y que planeé todo para estar con mi novio. Mamá tampoco está contenta, aunque ha tratado de disimular porque sabe que estoy en una situación 'delicada', se que interiormente lamenta que estropee mis años de universidad. Si murieses ahora todo sería más fácil, pero siento que no podría soportarlo. Se preguntan si me casaré con Iron en caso de que siga adelante el embarazo, pero no se atreven a decirme nada... Pero no, no me casaré con él aunque sea tu padre, vivas o no, he decidido dejarle. Pero interiormente, aun cuando soy consciente de que sería una madre soltera, deseo que vivas con tanta fuerza que si me abandonas se me partirá el alma.

Piensan que no escuché al médico, que estaba aún inconsciente, pero por desgracia le escuché decir que casi no hay esperanzas... Tomo las pastillas de progesterona y me pregunto día tras día si, de verdad, esto puede salvarte.

No te mueras por favor, se que eres tan sólo un punto diminuto de vida, se que fui a ver a aquella chica estúpida que me dijo que sólo eras como una uña que cortar. Se que tomé en mis manos la pastilla abortiva, pero no la utilicé, por más que mi cerebro me decía que lo mejor era eso, mi alma no podía dejar de sentirte. Quizás si hubiera sido una humana normal, si no hubiera sido capaz de sentir tu ki, ahora no estarías conmigo... Estoy asustada. Me siento tan mala madre, y a la vez me pregunto si podré llegar a ser tu madre y demostrarte todo el amor que hay dentro de mi.

No te mueras, Dios mio, por favor, no importa cuanto tenga yo que pasar, haz que no se muera mi bebé.

Llevo ya dos días en la cama metida, sigo manchando y siento que mi mente va a estallar. Sueño con mi precioso bebé. Le veo en una cunita de color anaranjada con ositos azules que yo misma pintaría. Veo la habitación, decorada con soles y lunas fluorescentes, llena de juguetes de todo tipo, iluminada por el sol, y me veo a mi misma sosteniéndote en una mecedora mientras te doy el pecho y tú me sonries. Te veo decirme mamá cuando aprendes a hablar, imagino que serás un chico alto y fuerte, que un día me abrazará y me hará sentir una pequeña enanita, y preguntarme cómo pude yo procrear un chicarrón así de grande. O te imagino como una linda muchacha a la que tu abuelo le espantará los pretendientes.

De nuevo siento este temblor en mi garganta, como si me aplastasen el pecho. Es la angustia, la ansiedad que siento con esta incertidumbre. Al menos me siento afortunada, porque puedo sentir tu ki y se que aún estás conmigo. Pero estoy aterrorizada de que mañana al despertas ya no sienta nada dentro de mi. Vive. Por favor, necesito que vivas.

No puedo soportar más el trascurso de los días, no puedo soportar la idea de no poder ilusionarme con tenerte en mi regazo, estás tan indefenso, y yo me siento tan impotente... ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto a mi?.

Veo la televisión, hay chicas que se quedan embarazadas y consumen drogas, beben, fuman, tienen relaciones sexuales, sus vidas son desordenadas, incluso tomaron píldoras abortivas y sin embargo sus bebes sobrevivieron. Yo llevo una vida ordenada, no hago ninguna de esas cosas, y sin embargo tú estás entre la vida y la muerte. Veo madres que no quieren a sus bebes, que maltratan a sus hijos y les rechazan. Se que yo al enterarme de tu existencia no fui feliz, pero no era por tí, es que tenía tanto miedo. Estaba tan asustada... Tenía muchos proyectos que atender, mi vida iba a sufrir unos cambios tremendos. Comprende que no soy tan fuerte como querría. Me siento como una niña asustada, y si no me abandonases sería madre. Me aterroriza perderte... No te mueras mi pequeño bebe. Te quiero tanto...

¿Cómo será dar a luz?. ¿Cómo será vivir 9 meses de embarazo?. Yo vi sólo la parte fea, en la que engordaría, se me hincharían los pies, no dormiría por las noches, tendría antojos y un humor terrible. ¿Más terrible aún?. De nuevo sonrio pensando en mis padres soportándome estos meses de embarazo. Y el día que llegase el momento de tu nacimiento... Imagino que papá estará al borde d eun ataque cardiaco, y mamá gritará histerica al personal sanitario. ¿De nuevo estaría sóla?. ¿Querría Iron ver tu nacimiento aún sabiendo que ya no somos pareja?. Me pregunto cómo se lo tomará. Supongo que mal. El me quiere, pero yo amo a Goten. Lo he demostrado esta noche cuando sucumbí a sus besos. No fui capaz de frenarle... aún sabiendo que jugaba conmigo, que él está con Paresu y que van a ser padres. Pero no deja de sorprenderme que viniera a buscarme en la noche. ¿Será verdad lo que dice Iron sobre él?. ¿Será que es un sin verguenza que quiere tener esposa y amantes?. ¿Y yo cedí a ser su amante?. ¿Qué fue lo que yo hice?. Me siento fatal. No querría estar en la piel de Paresu después de todo... Aunque supongo que ella tampoco querría estar en la mía.

Siento que mi vida se va empicado, que cae profundamente en un oscuro pozo del cual no se si podré salir. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de vivir. Si tu te mueres no podré soportarlo. No quiero sentir esa clase de dolor. No te mueras por favor...

Si eres niña te llamaré Bura, y si eres niño, te llamaré Vegeta, como papá. Vegeta Junior. Sería lindo, ¿no crees?. Serías un príncipe o una princesa saiyajin. ¿De que color serán tus ojos?. ¿Azules como los de tu padre y míos, o quizás negros como los de tu abuelo?. ¿Y tu pelo sería rubio, moreno, azul?. Nacerías en Junio, en plenos exámenes finales en la Universidad. Seguramente este curso lo perdería, pero no importa. Merecería la pena. Te quiero tanto y aún ni has nacido...

Es irónico. A pesar de ser tan diminuto salvaste mi vida. Goten debió sacarme del agua guiado por tu ki. Con los pendientes anti ki era imposible poder localizarme. Yo hubiera muerto de no ser por tí. ¡Has sido mi salvador, ¿y yo?. ¿Acaso lo que pasó en la playa fue el origen de tu estado?. Perdóname. Pero no, yo tomé la aluvia senzu, debería haber reparado el daño. ¿Quedarán más de esas alubias mágicas?. Si, eso es... quizás si tomase una de esas... Dios mio, me siento tan cansada...

Me quedé dormida... ha sido un segundo sólo... o quizás unos minutos, no se, pero mis ojos se cerraban del sueño que tenía. Toco mi vientre una vez más, llevo haciéndolo así durante horas. Sonrío al hacerlo, pero siento que mi corazón ha dado un vuelco... no te siento. Estoy temblando. No es posible, tu no puedes haberte muerto. Mi pequeño bebé tiene que estar vivo. Dios mio, por favor, devuévemelo... devuelvemelo... Las lágrimas me arden en la cara. Mi bebé... tiene que ser un error, no puedes estar muerto. Toco mi vientre con suavidad, seguro que tu ki ha bajado un poco, pero sigues ahí. Se que no soy perfecta pero si Dios permitió que te engendrase no puede ser tan cruel ahora para permitir que te mueras sin más. ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?. ¿Qué lógica inmunda es esta?. - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. -

-----------------------

- BRA. DESPIERTA. - Abro los ojos. Era una pesadilla. Mi padre está a mi lado.

- Papá... - No puedo contener mis lágrimas.

- Sólo era una pesadilla. -

- Abrázame... No dejes que se muera mi bebé... - El también se ha estremecido. Tampoco quiere que mueras.

- Papá. Traeme una alubia senzu, quizás eso repare lo que sea que esté mal en mi cuerpo. Quizás eso salve a mi bebé. - Se lo digo llorando y se que le estoy pidiendo algo costosísimo para él. Se tendría que rebajar a pedírselas a ese gato que tanto desprecia. Quizás me diga que no...

- Estate tranquila, volveré con una aluvia magica en un rato más. - No puedo creer que haya aceptado. Ha podido más su amor que su orgullo.

Me pregunto ¿cómo alguien puede abortar un bebe?. Puedo comprender el miedo. Quizás es porque no pueden sentir el ki. Es por eso, ellas no sienten la vida en su interior y se dean engañar por personas que ganan dinero a costa del sufrimiento de los demás y de la muerte de los inocentes. Una vez vi unas imágenes acerca del aborto, eran terribles.

Me parece macabro recordarlas, pero vienen a mi cabeza en estos momentos y no quiero volver a dormirme y tener otra horrible pesadilla como antes. En una de las técnicas abortivas metían una especie de cuchilla y cortaban al bebe en trocitos para sacarlo. En otra, metían un aspirador que mutilaba el pequeño cuerpecito despedazándolo. Imagino a mi bebé, si yo hubiera permitido que te hicieran eso creo que no hubiera podido dormir tranquila el resto de mis días. Otra de las técnicas era inyectar una solución salina que quemaba al bebé hasta matarlo. Otra era aplastarle el craneo y sacarlo como un parto normal. Otra era una cesarea, y al sacarlo, rematarlo con un bisturí en la base del craneo. Cuanta muerte. Dios mio. ¿Cómo puede ser la especie humana tan bárbara como para hacer semejantes cosas?. Es como si a mi, que me da miedo cortar con Iron, me propusieran la solución de matarle. Ante el miedo, la muerte. Primero fuimos las mujeres... En la historia de mi otra raza, la más terrible, la humana, cuando los hombres se encelaban, muchos mataban a sus mujeres, las leyes ni siquiera les condenaban, porque entendían que era un crimen pasional. En mi país, se empezaron a penalizar como asesinatos este tipo de crímenes hace apenas 40 años. ¿Es que no eran seres humanos antes?. Y con el aborto es igual. Siempre pagan el pato los débiles, siempre les toca a ellos sufrir las consecuencias del miedo. Y siempre hay quien aventa soluciones perfectas. Lo mismo pasó cuando existía la esclavitud. No hay mano de obra, solución: esclavos. Qué terrible me siento por ser humana. Muchas veces desearía ser sólo saiyajin y vivir en Vegetasei...

Mi padre ha vuelto en un tiepo record y trae varias alubias senzu. No se cómo consiguió que se las diera el gato Karin, pero las trae consigo. Me da una y yo le sujeto la mano.

- Papá, no fue como tu piensas... - Mi padre me abraza y le acaricia suavemente.

- Eso no importa ahora, tóma esa alubia, vamos. -

La tomó y ojalá deje ya de sangrar cuando acuda al baño la próxima vez. Mi papá me besa en la frente como cuando era pequeña. - No te marches, por favor... quédate a mi lado. -

Se da la vuelta, sigue serio pero no e deja sóla. - Gracias, papá, siento todo lo que dije, te necesito a mi lado y te quiero mucho. -

Asiente y medio sonrie. Eso significa que siente lo mismo. A veces desearía que fuera más expresivo de sus sentimientos, pero si lo fuera ya no sería tan cool. Le sonrío y él se sienta en mi cama abrazándome como cuando era pequeñita. Aquí estamos, los dos en silencio. Yo le agrarro fuerte y el me coge la mano como si quisiera transmitirme firmeza.

- No me pienso casar con Iron. - Le he sorprendido con esa afirmación. No dice nada, pero se que no esperaba que dijera eso.

- ¿Por qué?. -

- No le amo. -

Silencio. Quiere saber si es porque amo a Goten, y siento que su ki se ha elevado un tanto, pero no me pregunta para no hacerme sufrir.

- No es por Goten. - De nuevo le he dejado sorprendido.

- Es que tenías razón, él no es para mi. - Le veo sonreir un poco en la comisura de su labio. A pesar de tratar ocultarlo siempre le traiciona un lado de su cara.

De nuevo tengo su silencio y se que se muere por preguntarme qué estaba yo haciendo con el mocoso de kakarotto besuqueándome en mi apartamento. - No volverá a suceder algo como lo que viste. Fue algo incorrecto y me siento avergonzada de ello. Lo lamento. -

Me abraza más fuerte, aunque pienso que muchas veces tiene miedo de partirme y casi sólo se atreve a rozarme. Rayos, soy medio saiyajin, quiero un abrazo de mono. Le abrazo con toda mi fuerza y frunce el ceño. Seguro que no esperaba que yo estaba tan fuerte. Claro, el no sabe de mis entrenamientos nocturnos. Puede que no sean enfocados a la lucha, pero si fortalecen mis músculos. He logrado que me abrace más fuerte.

- Cuando nazca el bebe, quizás... podrías entrenarme. - Esta es la noche de las sorpresas, siento que si sigo abrumándole con confesiones va a pensar que se ha transladado de dimensión.

- ¿De verdad?. - Sabía que no me creería. Me río, no puedo evitarlo.

- Si. -

- Hmp. - Me mira a los ojos profundamente a ver si estoy mintiendo.

- Que si. - Sonríe comprobando que digo la verdad.

- Papá, no rompí la promesa a propósito. Me refiero a lo del embarazo... - Se ha tensado, se que esto le pone muy nervioso pero tengo que contárselo.

- Yo... bebí una copa... quise probar... y al final... ni siquiera recuerdo qué hice. Lo siento. - Me siento aliviada después de confesarle esto. Su ki vuelve a subir. Seguramente quiere matar a Iron.

- Papá... por favor... -

Me mira como queriendo decirme algo que no sale de su boca. - Está bien, ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora descansa. -

- No le hagas daño a Iron, él también bebió. - Le digo esa mentirilla para que no le haga nada. Pero en mi corazón me siento indignada un tanto con él. Y también por lo que me hizo después...

Mi pequeño bebé sigue conmigo. - No te mueras por favor, necesito que vivas. -

- Es un saiyajin, los saiyajins son fuertes... - Escucho vagamente a mi padre antes de que mis ojos se cierren vencidos por el sueño...

- Te quiero papá. Gracias por estar a mi lado. -

- Te quiero princesa. "Gracias a ti" -

-------------------------


	10. Una lección para los malos

**Saturnoooooo**, pero que alegría leerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. De verdad, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, y espero que hayas visto ya que he seguido la continuación de Viaje al Pasado, que se titula: Las garras del destino. Pronto os obsequiaré con el comienzo de otro nuevo fic que será de romance paralelo Vegeta y Bulma y Bra con Raditz (es que me han pedido tanto que haga un fic con ellos dos). Será en Universo alterno, y en una trama realmente interesante, original quizás para los fics en español. Aunque tendrá grandes dosis de lemon y casi se podrá meter en clasificación Hentay. Es que me hacía ilusiñon escribir algo con más verdor... Respecto a la personalidad de Bra en Punto de Iflexión, es que ¿sabes?. Malas rachas las tiene cualquiera e su vida, y Bra está sufriendo una de esas rachas, pero por algo el fic se titula Punto de inflexión. Ya verás la enseñanza que tiene todo este Fic, todo lo que escribo lleva dentro algo que he aprendido de la vida, y te lo dice alguien que ha vivido mucho, que es la que escribe.

**Camii**, besitos niña, como siempre fiel a mis Fics, gracias de corazón guapetona. Me hizo gracia lo de los genes recesivos de Iron, jaja.

**Shadow**, te concedí el deseo respecto a Iron, jejejeje. Por cierto, el fic del que te hablé, el de temas mitológicos, va a esperar un tanto, porque tengo otro en mente, y porque pensé que mejor no me metía con C17... mmmm... demasiado complicado... me gusta más Raditz... lee el mensaje de arriba que le dejé a Saturno, y sabrás cual va a salir próximamente, claro está, si te gusta el Lemon, disfrutarás del próximo, porque va a tener morbillo...

**Shadir**, yo también me emocioné escribiéndolo. Es que cuando se ha pasado como yo, por un aborto espontaneo, es durísimo recordarlo, pero a la vez es bonito hacerlo para que otras personas que lean esto sepan que no están solas. Por desgracia pasé por algo así, aunque en mi caso no me plantee abortar ni muchísimo menos, pero bueno, ya sabes, la vida es extraña. Igual que surge desaparece... es un misterio tremendo.

**Capítulo 10: Una lección para los malos.**

- Vegeta. ¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar! -

- Hmp. - (Con tono de 'qué ahora')

- Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Paresu. -

- Hmp. - (Con tono de 'que fastidio').

- La novia de Goten. -

- Hmp. - (Mosqueado).

- ¿Recuerdas? hace poco nos llegó la invitación de su boda... es esa chica... -

- MUJER, no soy estúpido, se bien quien es. ¿Para qué ha llamado esa inutil?. -

- Dice que ya no se casa con Goten. Estaba muy afectada. Por lo visto en una discusión le encaró y él la golpeó. Ha perdido el bebé, Vegeta, es terrible. No puedo creer que Goten haya hecho una cosa semejante. -

- Que esperabas, tiene el mismo cerebro de mosquito que su padre. -

- Vegeta... - Ceño fruncido de Bulma y sonrisa maliciosa de él. - No sabía que decirle para consolarla. Pero lo peor fue lo que me dijo después, es totalmente errátil, yo creo que ha debido confundirse. -

Vegeta estrechó los ojos. - Dijo... que la discusión fue acerca de una supuesta infidelidad de Goten... y dijo... realmente es estúpido que pensara algo tan inverosimil. - Bulma rió un tanto antes de seguir.

- Déjame adivinar... ¿Qué Goten le estaba siendo infiel con Bra?. - Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Si. Vegeta, pero ¿cómo...?. ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?. Yo me ha pasado media hora negándole rotundamente que eso fuese cierto. Incluso le he pasado el teléfono a la habitación de Bra para que ella misma le desmienta... -

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron a los ojos y acudieron a la habitación de su hija sin más dilación. Si era verdad la historia de Paresu, ¿qué se podría armar si llegan a hablar por teléfono?. -

Minutos antes...

- ¿Si?. -

- ¿Bra?. -

- ¿Quien es?. - Bra sabía perfectamente quien era pero aún así no podía o no quería creerlo.

- Soy... Paresu. - Aquel nombre retumbó en el cerebro de Bra aturdiéndola casi con el eco incesante.

- ¿Qué deseas?. - La voz de Bra estaba inestable.

- Quiero que sepas que gracias a tí he perdido a mi bebé. - Bra exhaló y comenzó a respirar más rápido.

- ¿Cómo?. - Bra sujetó su vientre sintiéndo un miedo atroz a sufrir ese mismo y terrible destino.

- No te hagas la tonta... - Pronunció Paresu con sarcasmo.

- Paresu, lo que tengas que hablar háblalo con Goten... vuestra relación no es de mi incumbencia. - Su cuerpo tembló debido a la agitación de su alma. - Siento mucho que perdieras a tu bebé. - Dijo vencida por una pena sincera.

- Pues yo creo que tengo que hablar contigo ya que eres la culpable de todo. Se muy bien que Goten me ha engañado contigo. Incluso él me lo ha reconocido en mi propia cara. - Paresu trataba de liar la madeja con sus enredos. Al menos iba a sonsacar verdades a base de mentiras.

- Paresu... yo... sólo fue un beso, esa es la verdad. -

- Ahhh claro... sólo un beso... un beso... - Ponunció indignada. - ¿Así que te gusta jugar con las familias?. Dime.. ¿te gustaría que yo fuera a robarte tu novio?. ¿Te gustaría perder un hijo porque tu novio te ha golpeado por culpa de otra mujer?. -

- ¿Goten?. No puedo creer que el te haya golpeado. El no es así. - Contestó furiosa.

- Lo hizo... Por tu culpa. - Gritó histérica Paresu.

- ¿Y que quieres que yo haga?. MALDITA SEA. No tengo por qué escuchar tus estupideces. Si te iba mal con él haberlo solucionado. No me metas en tus cosas. Yo no hice nada, fue él quien me besó. ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAIS DE UNA VEZ TU Y TU NOVIO? ESTOY HARTA DE VOSOTROS DOS. -

- He llamado para pedirte algo de mujer a mujer. - Lloró Paresu. - Si me lo concedes te dejaré en paz. Lo prometo. -

- ¿Que quieres?. - Bra suavizó un poco su tono de voz. Realmente estaba sensible y sentía una cierta empatía hacia el dolor que pudiera estar sufriendo Paresu, y en el fondo, se sentía culpable por no frenar a Goten esas dos ocasiones.

- Quiero... que te alejes de él, quiero empezar desde cero con Goten, necesito rehacer mi vida después de perder a mi bebé, siento que no me queda nada. Necesito que me devuelvas a mi novio. Por favor. Es sólo un capricho para tí. Para mi lo es todo... -

- Paresu... te repito que Goten y yo no somos nada, no estamos juntos, y no te preocupes, te aseguro que aunque viniera a confesarme amor eterno, le aborrecería. Lo que te ha pasado es terrible, y lo lamento profundamente. Lo siento si yo he intervenido en tu dolor. Ahora déjame... - La voz de Bra se quebró en llantos.

- ¿Es promesa?. -

- Si... es promesa... -

Paresu sonrió detrás de la linea. - Gracias. - Pronunció con tono compungido haciendo alarde nuevamente de su capaz de actuar.

Bra colgó el teléfono.

Vegeta y Bulma aparecieron en la habitación y la encontraron llorando a mares. - Dejadme sóla por favor. - Susurró volviéndose de espaldas.

------------------------------------

- ¿Que dijo QUEEE? - Gritó Goten sosteniendo de las solapas a un compañero de trabajo de Paresu, amigo común de la pareja.

- Suéltame Goten... ¿cómo pudiste gritar e insultar a una mujer embarazada?. Abortó por el mal rato que la hiciste pasar. Eres un cerdo. Paresu no se mereció eso de tu parte... Ella incluso me ha dicho que aún te ama y me ha pedido que te diga que quiere empezar de cero contigo. Por mi parte te puedes ir al infierno... no necesitas ninguna oportunidad con una mujer como ella. -

- Víbora... -

- ¿Cómo dices? . -

- Que Paresu es una víbora. Nunca ha estado embarazada... ¿para qué te doy explicaciones?. Lárgate de mi casa. -

- ¿Cómo te atreves Goten?. -

- QUE TE LARGUES HE DICHO. - El chico salió corriendo asustado por esa mirada terrible que Goten volvió a lucir. El ozaru dentro de él centelleaba de tal modo que si tuviera cola sería capaz de transformarse aún sin la luna llena.

Cuando se quedó sólo...

- ¿Qué me pasa?. Me estoy volviendo loco... No me atrevo a ir a verla desde lo que me dijo Trunks. MALDITA SEA. Bra... hecho de menos tus juegos en la playa. Te necesito... te necesito... -

-------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo estás?. - El muchacho entró en la habitación con un ramo de rosas. Bra miraba hacia la ventana sin volverse siquiera hacia el.

- Hola Iron. - Saludó sin entusiasmo.

- No estés triste, mira... - Dijo melosamente Iron.

- Hmp. - Bra se volvió lentamente. - Pídele a mi madre un jarrón. Gracias. Son bonitas. -

- Bra... ¿te pasa algo conmigo?. ¿Por qué estás tan distante?. Vamos a ser padres. -

- ¿Y eso qué significa para ti?. -

- Significa que pronto haremos una vida en común y... -

- Error. -

- ¿Cómo? -

- El hecho de que esté embarazada no significa que tenga que casarme contigo. Lo siento Iron, pero me has decepcionado, me has hecho daño, y de algún modo, la situación que estoy viviendo me ha abierto los ojos para darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Tanto si el embarazo sigue adelante como si no, tu y yo hemos terminado como pareja. ¿Comprendido?. -

- ¿Cómo dices?. - Iron pronunció entre dientes agresivamente. - ¿Quién te has creido que eres?. Tu sin mi no eres nadie. Ni siquiera puedes encargarte de que el niño esté sano y salvo, eres una inutil. Si no fuera por mi serías el hazmerreir de la universidad. -

- BASTA. -

- Mira Iron... dado que llevo a nuestro hijo en mi vientre, frenaré a mi padre de matarte por todo lo que me has hecho. No le contaré nada acerca de cómo te aprovechaste de mi estado para dejarme embarazada, y tampoco le contaré que te pasas insultándome y dañándome el alma a cada instante. Pero tú vas a marcharte ahora mismo de esta habitación y de mi casa. En lo sucesivo, si quieres tener noticias del bebe, no tendré inconvenientes en informarte de ello, si es que sigue adelante el embarazo, y por supuesto, no me interpondré en que tengas una realción de cariño con tu hijo o hija. Pero en lo que respecta a nosotros, hemos terminado. -

- Puta. ¿Es por ese bastardo musculitos de aire?. -

- Imbecil, a mi no e vuelvas a insultar. -

- ¿Ah no?. - Iron la cogió del brazo violentamente. - Te conviene más bien no ponerme nervioso... porque podría decirle a la prensa algunos secretitos acerca de tí. Estoy seguro de que me admitirían en más de un reality show. Me pagarían bastante bien... -

- ¿Estás seguro de que te pagarían suficiente para cubrir el coste de la cirujía?. - Vegeta apareció de repente sobresaltándoles.

- Ah pero si es tu papaito... Don musculitos dos... el psicópata del año... ¿me está amenazando? -

Vegeta sonrió y le enterró un puño en el estómago. - ¡Papá detente, NOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó Bra.

- Ni hablar, este gusano tiene suerte si no le mato después de divertirme con él. No te atrevas a protegerle, he escuchado toda la maldita conversación que habeis tenido. - Rugió Vegeta sosteniendo a Iron del cuello y casi sin dejarle respirar.

- Papá... si quieres puedes 'jugar' con él un rato... sólo te pido dos cosas. - Vegeta medio sonrió al escuchar que podía 'jugar' con aquel bastardo. - Lo primero, que no le mates, y lo segundo, que cuando termines, le des una alubia senzu, así no podrá denunciarnos por haberle dado una paliza. Seguro que te ha provocado para que le pegues y así cobrar indemnización... - Razonó Bra y Vegeta sonrió abiertamente. - ¿De acuerdo?. -

- Hmp. (En tono animoso). - El principe saiyajin salió volando por la ventana sosteniendo a Iron del cuello.

Llegaron a una explanada desértica.

- ¿No te dije que si le hacías daño a mi hija te iba a hacer conocer el significado de la palabras 'DOLOR'? -

- Cerdo, te voy a cobrar con creces cada lesión que me hagas. No podrás drogarme para que no recuerde nada. Te denunciaré. -

- Oh, tranquilo... no te preocupes por eso... -

Ni que decir tiene que Vegeta le dió la paliza de su vida, utilizando sus amplios conocimientos acerca de anatomía y tortura dolorosa, eso si, teniendo cuidado de no matarle, y procurando adornar cada golpe con algún comentario 'educativo' acerca de como tratar a damas, como tratar a princesas, como ser un buen esclavo... Cuando terminó su trabajo, se felicitó interiormente y luego le dió una alubia senzu reconociéndose que la rabia que pasó al tener que pedírselas al gato Karin, mereció la pena totalmente. Iron se restableció.

- Y ahora... gusano inepto y débil... si te atreves a abrir tu boca para decir algo que ofenda un pelo de mi hija, te aseguro que la próxima vez, no seré tan condescendiente e indulgente contigo como lo he sido ahora mismo... ¿Qué se dice?. - Susurró Vegeta gélidamente.

- Gracias, amo... - Vegeta le soltó con una sonrisa torcida y Iron vagó corriendo con sus ropas harapientas por el desierto.

------------------------------

- Bra. - Goten entró por la ventana.

- PAPAAAA. - Llamó en voz alta.

- Deja que te explique, por favor. - Goten le tapó la boca desesperadamente.

- No tienes nada que explicarme mata bebes, eres repugnante. - Escupió Bra mordiéndole la mano.

- Se lo que va diciendo por ahí Paresu, pero es todo mentira, Bra, yo quise cortar con ella, y se inventó que... - Vegeta le cruzó el estómago con otro puñetazo.

- Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte... Voy a poder jugar de nuevo... - Rió Vegeta.

- Hmp. - Bra se encogió de hombros y Goten salió volando por la ventana hacia fuera, debido a otro puñetazo en la mandívula. Por alguna razón aquel puñetazo le dolió a Bra terriblemente.

-----------------------------

En el mismo escenario desértico, Goten y Vegeta se miraban mutuamente transformados en Super Saiyajins, con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro.

- Yo amo a Bra. Lo que Paresu va diciendo es mentira. -

- Lástima, porque mi hija no siente por ti nada, además, estás pujando más alto de lo que puedes. Ella es demasiado para tí. -

- Ese novio suyo es un cerdo. Estoy seguro que que se aprovechó de ella. -

- ¿Celoso?. El es mejor que tú, al menos no va jugando con dos mujeres a un mismo tiempo, eres una verguenza de saiyajin. -

- Yo no he jugado con dos mujeres a un mimso tiempo. Todo esto es un lío de Paresu. ¿No lo ve?. -

- Basta de charlas. Si de verdad quieres a mi hija tendrás que vencerme para que te permita volver a verla. -

- Sea... - Pronunció con determinación Goten.

Vegeta sonrió. - Pero si pierdes... te alejarás para siempre de ella... ¿Trato?. -

Goten contestó con un puñetazo terrible en la mandívula del príncipe que le cogió de improviso y lo envió a volar para estrellarse contra una montaña.

--------------------

Mientras tanto...

- Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. -

- ¿Que pasa cariño?. - Bulma pronunciaba dificilmente debido a la tremenda carrera que hizo escaleras arribas ante los gritos de Bra.

- He dejado de manchar. Ya no estoy sangrando. - Sonrió Bra ante las buenas perspectivas.

Bulma la abrazó sonriendo. - De todos modos descansa, te voy a traer una sopita calentita. ¿Quieres?. -

Bra asintió feliz por el bue avance de su embarazo. Aunque un punto de su alma sufría interiormente pensando en qué estarían haciendo ahora mismo Goten y su padre. ¿Por qué Goten parecía tan desesperado por explicarle y por verla?.

Frunció el ceño, cogió el teléfono y buscó el número que había llamado anteriormente.

- ¿Si?. -

- Hola Paresu, soy Bra de nuevo... ¿Sabes? me preguntaba... -

-----------------------


	11. Creciendo

**Mis queridos amigos y amigas, os tengo que confesar, que este Fic se me está haciendo cuesta arriba. Así como en anteriores Fics os comentaba que me había visto obligada a investigar y documentarme, en este, en lo que respecta al aborto, por desgracia, no tengo necesidad de documentarme porque lo viví de primera mano. Os condieso que el embarazo de Bra iba a terminar en aborto espontaneo (no provocado), quería transmitir un mensaje de esperanza a todas aquellas mujeres que, como yo, pasaron un trance tan duro y horrible como es eso, pero mi mente me ha jugado mal y mis manos son incapaces de escribir eso. Así que, dado que mi lucha interior me está torturando para que Bra no aborte, pues, me vi obligada a cambiar de planes, en cualquier caso, espero que disfruteis de la historia, porque no sabeis lo duro que me está resultando continuarla. Pero la terminaré. No me gusta dejar los fics a medias. Con cariño, Superbrave.**

**Capítulo 11: Creciendo.**

Frunció el ceño, cogió el teléfono y buscó el número que había llamado anteriormente.

- ¿Si?. -

- Hola Paresu, soy Bra de nuevo... ¿Sabes? me preguntaba... -

- ¿Mm? -

- ¿Cómo es que estás dispuesta a perdonarle después de lo que te ha hecho? -

- El amor... - Contestó gélidamente Paresu.

- ¿Fue capaz de contarte lo nuestro?. -

- Si. -

- No puedo creer que lo hiciera. ¿Qué te contó?. -

- Me contó lo del beso. -

- Fue en el Centro comercial... algo inesperado, nos encontramos y pasó. -

- Goten me contó como fue. -

- ¿Te contó lo del incidente del Centro Comercial?. -

- Si. -

Bra sonrió. La había pillado en una mentira. Ahora había que seguir tirándole de la lengua. - ¿De cuanto tiempo de embarazo estabas Paresu?. -

- De... pues... yo... estaba de dos meses. -

- Ha debido ser terrible abortar estando de ese tiempo. ¿Ha sido espontaneo?. Supongo que de tan poco tiempo ni siquiera fue necesario legrado. -

- Así es, por suerte... -

Mentira número dos, con dos meses de embarazo, es necesario practicar legrado. Luego entonces, nunca había estado embarazada. La cosa se ponía bastante bien. - Lamento mucho lo que pasaste. -

- ¿Para que has llamado Bra?. ¿Es que tu conciencia no te deja estar tranquila?. -

- Algo así... Pero hay otras que parecen no tener conciencia. -

- ¿Cómo?. - Paresu arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué fingiste tu embarazo Paresu?. -

- ¿QUEEEEE?. ¿De qué estás hablando?. -

- Lo que pasa es que Goten ya no te amaba y no lo soportabas, ¿era eso verdad?. -

- Mira niñata, conmigo no vas a jugar... te advierto... -

- Te advierto que Goten es mío - Completó la frase Bra. - Y te quiero lejos de nosotros. -

- ¿Estás loca?. Goten es mío. -

- Extraño, porque acaba de venir a mi casa a verme. Y ahora si me perdonas, no tengo tiempo que perder con inútiles como tú. Ya he desperdiciado bastante de mi preciosa vida hablando contigo. Me limpiaré los oidos bien. Chaooooooooo. - Se burló Bra antes de colgar el teléfono.

------------------------

La pelea de Goten y vegeta iba igualada al principio, pero enseguida fue derivando en una ventaja evidente para el príncipe.

Goten estaba en el suelo tirado tras el final flash que le alcanzó de lleno. Vegeta sonrió viendo cercana su victoria. De pronto un haz de luz atrapó a Goten como si fuera un lazo que atrapa una res de ganado, y lo quitó de la trayectoria del golpe de gracia.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de par en par al comprobar que quien había atrapado a Goten era su propia hija. Para sorpresa del muchacho, ella no le dejó libre aún, sino que le estampó contra la pared dejándolo fijo en ella.

Vegeta casi no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Desde cuando su hija podía hacer tales cosas con el ki?. ¿Quién le había enseñado aquella técnica tan difícil de manejar?.

Bra se acercó a Goten, seguida de su intrigado padre. - Hola de nuevo Goten, ya veo que papá no anda muy fino en sus juegos. -

Goten trató de zafarse del agarre, pero el lazo de ki tenía un nudo corredizo formado, de manera que cuanta más fuerza tratase de hacer más apretaría su cuerpo, y no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas después de la paliza que se llevó.

- Bra, vete a casa, yo terminaré esto. - Dijo vegeta autoritariamente.

- ¿Ahora que me voy a divertir yo también?. - Ambos hombres arquearon sendas cejas. - Además ya no estoy manchando, parece que todo va saliendo bien. -

- Veamos... Goten... Te voy a dar unos minutos para explicarte. Si no me convence lo que escucho o me pareces poco sincero, no tendré inconveniente en dear que mi padre termine de jugar contigo. -

- ¿Y si te convence?. - Contestó provocativamente Goten.

- Ya veremos... Habla. - El tono igualmente provocativo de ella enfermó a Vegeta, pero su intriga era demasiada como para desaprovechar la posibilidad de escuchar...

- Papá, ¿puedes dejarnos sólos?. -

- Ni hablar. Más le vale hablar ahora mismo. -

- Hmp. Como quieras papá. Habla... Gotencito... - Vegeta fulminó con la mirada a su hija. ¿Qué eran aquellas confianzas?. Pero ella le ignoró.

- Bien... Todo empezó aquel día del accidente con la moto. Paresu se enojó conmigo por haberte acompañado a casa, de modo que decidió que debíamos tomarnos un tiempo en nuestra relación para pensar. Ella se fue de crucero y yo me fui a pensar a la playa. Entonces te ví, con el traje de combate y haciendo aquel entrenamiento extraño y tan lleno de arte, de vida. - Vegeta miró sorprendido a su hija. ¿Había estado entrenando sóla?. ¿Qué accidente de moto?. - Ese día sentí un calor en mi alma que me era reconfortante. De modo que al día siguiente volví a acudir al mismo sitio con la esperanza de encontrarte también, y así lo hice los siguientes días, espiándote cuando entrenabas, sin rebelar siquiera mi presencia. Durante este tiempo, comencé a sentir algo que jamás había experimentado, era más que atracción, dormía pensando en tí, me levantaba pensando en tí, cuando me sentía mal, comenzaba a recordar las hermosas figuras que hacías con el ki. Y yo... llegué a la conclusión de que eso sólo podía ser amor. Pero no quería manifestarte mis sentimientos hasta que solucionase las cosas con Paresu. Aquella noche en el Tapión estaba dispuesto a cortar nuestra relación definitivamente, entonces te vi con Iron, y noté como te estaba atosigando. Me invadió una rabia terrible y quise ir a deternerle, pero entonces Paresu... supongo que debió notarlo... me dijo que estaba embarazada... y yo... yo le creí. Luego viniste con ese novio tuyo, que es un... ningún hombre decente tomaría a una mujer del brazo como él estaba haciendo contigo, si hubieras sido humana te hubiera hecho daño... -

Bra afirmó el apriete del lazo de ki. - Ahora no estamos hablando de Iron... Sigue. - Vegeta frunció el ceño, debió haber sido algo más sanguinario con aquel maldito.

Goten prosiguió aun adolorido por el apretón terrible. - Pero la otra noche, tu no eras la misma, estabas rabiosa, y tu entrenamiento era agresivo, tortuoso, estabas incrementando tu ki, a pesar de que no se leía el mismo no se por qué motivo, hasta un extremo peligroso. Volé hacia tí para frenarte, pero fue demasiado tarde. Frené el tsunami antes de que provocase una desgracia pero no había rastro de tu ki por ninguna parte. Sentí un ki diminuto no obstante y me sumergí en el mar. Te encontré por suerte, te saqué del agua y te dí una alubia mágica, pensé que te iba a perder para siempre, pero gracias a Dios lograste sobrevivir. Se que te besé, se que no estuvo bien, pero mis sentimientos me traicionaron. Entonces me di cuenta de que estabas embarazada. Ese ki diminuto era tu bebé. Y a la vez me di cuenta de que si sentía el ki de tu hijo, debería sentir el ki del mío, sin embargo, no era el caso, fui a ver a Paresu esa misma noche, ella siguió con sus mentiras, dijo que tu la habías amenazado con destruir nuestro matrimonio sólo por diversión. Es una víbora, no se como pasé tantos años con ella... Cuando la dejé te aseguro que no le hice más daño que el que se pueda hacer que el daño sentimental cuando se termina la relación con alguien. Fui a tu apartamento, y te besé de nuevo, quería trasmitirte tantas cosas, quería decirte cuánto te amaba, que era la única muer que podría amar. Yo... -

Goten frenó al ver las lágrimas de Bra. - Dilo. -

- Yo te amo, Bra Briefs, te amo con todo mi corazón, a tí y a nadie más. -

- ¿Aún cuando estoy embarazada de otro?. -

- Ese 'otro' no te merece, en lo poco que le he visto contigo, siempre he observado cosas en el que me han chocado. El no es bueno Bra. -

- Lo se, por ese motivo le he dejado. Papá se divirtió bastante enseñándole modales. ¿Verdad papi?. -

- Si, y quisiera terminar lo que empecé. Ahora vete a casa. -

- Ni hablar. Antes soy yo la que tiene que jugar. - Su mirada maliciosa delataba unas ideas medio torcidas.

- ¿Cómo?. - Los dos guerreros arquearon una ceja.

- Goten... - Apretó más el lazo hasta que él gritó. - Si me has mentido en algo, te aseguro que no hará falta mi papá para hacerte pagar... Papá, lo siento, pero tu juego tendrá que aplazarse indefinidamente. -

-----------------------

Meses después... Pensamiento de Bra Briefs.

Hola gente, ¿sabeis, después de todo lo que he pasado, al final he aprendido grandes cosas. Creo que hay que aprender de las cosas malas, las lecciones de la vida. Todo puede ser bueno o malo según como se mire.

Hay algo de lo cual me he dado cuenta. Y es el más valioso de mis aprendizajes... en la vida de cada cual siempre existe un punto de inflexión, pero este no depende de los acontecimientos externos a tu alrededor, estaba equivocada. Toda aquella gráfica de mi felicidad... yo creía que debía pasarme algún acontecimiento feliz para romper mi mala racha, esperaba y esperaba el punto que me devolviera mi vida anterior. Pero fallé, mi teoría era errónea. La vida puede resumirse en una gráfica, pero el punto de inflexión depende de nuestras propias decisiones, acciones y disposición mental.

Pasar por una situación tan dura para mi, verme al lado de un hombre que me maltrataba, embarazada, asustada por las consecuencias que eso tendría, y luego ver como casi pierdo a mi bebé, me hizo crecer, madurar, darme cuenta de que los problemas tienen la importancia relativa que tienen, que no debo angustiarme por ellos. Es como darle la vuelta a una tortilla. cuando te emiezan a quemar los problemas, dales la vuelta y así no te quemarás el alma.

Ahora pienso con mayor claridad que antes. Pasé una mala racha, pero he vuelto, ¡Bra Briefs ha vuelto!. Y si no que se lo digan a mis compañeras de facultad... (sonrisa maliciosa). Vedlo vosotros mismos. (Bra introduce un Cd en el DVD).

PLAY.

Bra entra en clase, ya se le nota un poquito de tripita.

- Mirad, ahí viene, el monstruo del fango parece que está engordando. -

- Que va, he oido que está embarazada. -

- Nooo. - (sarcástica). - No me digas que esa pequeña brua se ha quedado embarazada de Iron. -

- Siiiii. ¿Puedes creerlo?. -

Bra caminó dentro de clase y se sentó dos sitios más atrás que el 'terceto del aquelarre'. Cuando comenzó la clase, envió una onda de ki y la situó usto debajo del asiento de las tres chicas. Aumentó progresivamente la potencia hasta que el asiento comenzó a quemar y las tres chicas comenzaron a levantar sus sendos culitos del asiento agitando sus manos por el calor que sentían.

Con un rápido movimiento, Bra quemó la ropa que cubría sus respectivos traseros, y dejó de emitir las ondas de calor. Ellas volvieron a sus asientos.

En el intercambio de clases, se levantaron tranquilamente, ingenuas por completo a su situación, y fueron a la cafetería, entre los silbidos de muchos chicos. Estaban encantadas. Pensaban que sus encantos eran realmente seductores y no captaron el son de burla de los mismos. Bra rió divertidamente mirando la escenita. Aquella pequeña venganza era tan dulce...

Cuando volvieron a clase pasaron por el lado de Bra.

- ¿No vais un poco indecentes? - Exclamó Bra haciendolas volverse a mirarla. - Esto es una Universidad... no un burdel. -

- Mira quien va a hablar... la preñadita... -

- ¡Señoritas!. ¿Qué desfachatez es esta?. - Gritó el profesor a las espaldas de las tres chicas.

- ¿Cómo?. - Preguntaron ellas al unísono.

- Quedan suspendidas tres meses fuera, por escándalo público. -

----------------------

Tres meses sin tener que soportarlas, aquello fue demasiado...

Los siguientes días me obligué a mi misma a ser un poco más espontánea, como yo siempre había sido, y me hice con un buen grupito de amistades en la Universidad.

Lo que peor llevé fueron los paparachis, pero por suerte, papá y Goten se encargaron de ellos bastante bien... Tenemos una colección de cámaras en casa. La supervelocidad saiyajin es muy útil en estos casos... Cuando nazca Bura, voy a pedirle a papá que me entrene para hacer eso.

Respecto a Trunks... os contaré un secretito, voló a Estado Unidos hace unos meses, no se qué pasaría entre ellos, pero Pan se vuelvió a casa para continuar el segundo curso de carrera. Y... no os lo vais a creer, pero SON NOVIOS. No puedo creer que el hombre de hielo descongelase su corazón y fuera capaz de decirle que la amaba... ahhhssss Si mi hermano tiene una vena romántica tremenda cuando quiere...

Por cierto, Goten y yo también estamos juntos, es maravilloso, lo único que lamento es que el bebé no sea de él. A Iron le soportamos como podemos, desde que papá 'jugó' con él no me ha puesto una mano encima ni se ha atrevido a decirme nada malo. Viene de cuando en cuando a mis revisiones ginecológicas para ver como es su hija. No puedo negarle eso aunque la tensión es terrible entre Goten y él, y la doctora pasa mucho apuro, al igual que yo, pero la vida es así. Nunca es todo color de rosa ni perfecto.

Lo peor fue la que se armó el día que dí a luz... Pero eso... es otra historia...

De momento, recordad bien este consejo: "Vosotros haceis que vuestra vida sea feliz o infeliz. Cuando sintais que se os va el volante, marcad un punto de inflexión, obligaros a enderezar el rumbo, y sonreid, porque los problemas nos sirven para crecer y ganar en sabiduría."

Hasta pronto...

----------------------------------

Siento si el final os ha parecido breve, pero todos tenemos que vencer algunos fantasmas interiores...


End file.
